The Coming Storm: An AU Warcraft Tale
by Gorvar
Summary: Kairoz of the Bronze Dragonflight saw different timelines born and die after the Siege of Orgrimmar. In one he sees Garrosh tried in Pandaria while in another he is slain by his enemies. This is that timeline. Vol'jin's Horde and the Alliance share an uneasy truce as the Zandalari and True Horde regroup. When Lordearon's past returns, so does the coming storm of war.
1. Horde: Prologue

_Drak'thul_

He remembered how strong he once was, how happy he was and how he damned himself for reaching to far. Where once he had strong and muscular arms as brown as rich dark soil, the rain that fell on his hand was scrawny, not skeletal yet….and green.  
Drak'Thul let the puddle of water fill the cup in his hand before he brought it to his mouth and drank it deeply. The taste of the water made him close his eyes and brought memories to him, to his youth in Nagrand where he swam and drank in nourishing and ice cold water. To the face of his mate who smiled widely as she helped dry him off afterward, in more ways than one. And most importantly…the spirit of water who kindly lend it's aid when Drak'thul needed it the most, when the spirit granted it's soothing healing spells to help deliver two healthy pups onto the world, his two sons. For a brief moment, a smile appeared on the old orc's lips.  
"Reminiscing again, old man?" the Imp creature chuckled.

Drak'Thul opened his eyes and found himself back in the present. Exiled on the Broken Isles, a lone hermit save for the company of some goblins who sought (and failed) at trying to find a fortune in the nearby Kaldorei ruins and the Imp who both served as his ally and constant tormentor. But after decades of living together in the harsh jungles of the Broken Isles, constantly attacked by Naga and scavenging off carion to stay fed, even the Imp had downed down with it's harnesses years ago. Not because of a sense of respect for his 'Master' per se, but because of the constant routine having sucked out most of the vileness out of it. Most of it.  
"Zug zug…" the old orcish warlock replied before he sat back down on the pelt of a catlike creature with spots the local goblins named as a "Jaguar". This weathered orc wore a tattered wolf pelt and a pair of tarnished bracers sprouting wolf hair. The wolf's head covered his face, which obscured his eyes. His long gray hair moved with his head as it moved with the careful waddling of the old orc.  
"What are you sulking about again, Master?" The Imp was laid down lazily on the skull of an Orc as it's tail swung back and forth.

"It's been twenty five years since that day, Retsnom." Drak'Thul sighed as his thin green hands grasped his staff tightly. The staff was etched with runes with a skull of a goat on it, held together by leather straps. The skull was free of skin for some time but a strange green glow eradiated from it's center. "Twenty-five years since we raised this…miserable island chain from the ocean floor."  
"You should be cheering!" Retsnom jumped up." It's been years since Gul'dan was ripped apart by demons, nine since that Night elf appeared and solved that undead issue for us! You no longer have to stay here! I've been telling you this for YEARS."  
"And you will do so for more years to come." Drak'Thul replied." This is an self-imposed exile. I am here to suffer for my sins and you for yours."  
"I will burn regardless when you pass away, old man." The Imp inspected his dark nails." Us 'enslaved' demons don't have an easy time in the nether from those who serve the Legion." It threw it's feral eyes at it's master." You think your time here doing nothing but feel sorry for yourself will bring back the Draenei you killed? The humans' bodies you helped defile to bring about the Death Knights…" It jumped down from the skull and landed near Drak'Thul's pelt." Or the family you lost?"

Years before the warlock would've used his powers to inflict horrible pains upon his tormentor for those words. But those words were said countless times since then and the meaning of them still hurt, but were not worth the effort to raise his hand anymore to silence the Imp.  
"Gul'Dan once told me a riddle." The warlock lifted his head and smiled to his minion." Three powerful men sit in a Great Hall. A Warchief, A Far Seer and a Goblin trade prince. Before them stands a Grunt and each of them asks the Grunt to kill the other two. The Warchief promises he would make the Grunt an Chieftain of his own clan, the Far Seer promises that when the Grunt dies he will join the Ancestors and many Lok'Va Nods will be sung in his memory and the Trade Prince promises gold, weapons, harems and everything else money can buy. Who do you think the Grunt will kill?"  
The Imp pondered as he rubbed his chin." Personally I would kill them all and be the powerful man in that room."  
Drak'Thul chuckeld." That is what I told Gul'Dan all those years ago and he agreed, to some degree. Instead of killing the Warchief, he would control him. Instead of tricking the Farseer, he would tempt him to his teachings. Instead of buying out the Trade Prince he would sate their greed with more riches then he can imagine." The Warlock leaned back." Power resides where men believe it resides. Power is a trick, a shadow on the wall. And even a small man can cast a large shadow."  
"Is that why we are here doing nothing?" The imp frowned  
"Not nothing…waiting, purging our sins." The Warlock smiled." Biding our time."

Lightning struck as both Master and minion fell silent. They felt the same sensation as one of their wards reported something. As one, Drak'Thul and Retsnom got up and left the hut and faced the rain. Despite the muddy track and the vines that obscured his vision, Drak'thul made his way to the cliff swiftly. The greens of the jungle gave way to the ocean ahead, and the struggling ship that alerted the ward. The ship was strangely made. It was not made as sturdy like an human ship nor as flimsy thrown together like a goblin vessel. The ship was made from lighter wood and the sail had an square shape and sported an unknown sigil. The design of the ship was like a crescent moon, with the tips aimed for the sky, with two smaller stabilizers on each side.  
"That ship looks much like the ones the trolls used back in the day when we invaded Quel'Thalas." Retsnom leaped on Drak'Thul' shoulder.  
"Zug zug." Drak'Thul agreed." But that sigil is not Amani or Frostmane in origin. This must be a Zandalari vessel."

Drak'thul held out his hand and muttered words under his breath. The runes of his staff shone sickly green as a small green sphere with an iris appeared before him and darted off immediately to the vessel. The Warlock's eyes turned white as his vision was now linked to the green eye. Through said eye, he saw the sailors of the ship did not just combat the storm but also serpent like creatures armed with tridents that crawled aboard the ship. The trolls on the ship were an odd mixture. Some of them had pale, white skin and were quite tall and had haunting glowing eyes. Others were smaller but more muscular and had green skin while some were actually blue. They fought well but it was obvious that the serpent naga would overwhelm them unless they were chased off.  
Drak'Thul severed the connection with the eye and prepared his spell. A feral grin cracked on the Imp's lips as it jumped down from his master' shoulder and prepared it's own spell. As one, both Master and minion threw orbs of darkness and fire respectively which hit two naga warriors. Despite the rain, the one hit by the fireball burned up and leaped back into the water while the one hit by the orb of darkness fell to the deck, dead. The remaining Naga turned their heads to where the spells came from when a new volley came. More dark orbs and fireballs reigned down upon them which claimed more of their number.

A loud hiss stopped the fighting as the attackers made way to the water. The trolls, eager for revenge, threw their own spells and axes which claimed even more casualties. One female held up her own staff as she summoned a wall of ice to stop the oncoming projectiles. The spell stopped halfway as she grasped her own throat as if some unknown force made her choke while a series of fireballs melted the half frozen wall of ice. The invisible hand that choked her throat disappeared as a sickly line of green energy seemed to suck the colour out of her. She let out a brief but loud scream which nearly deafend the trolls as her skin disappeared from her bones. In a matter of seconds those bones collapsed and turned into dust as what was left of her remains were washed away with the wind and the rain.

As the trolls stood confused on the remains of the battle, a purple gateway opened as Drak'Thul stepped through with his Imp on his shoulder.  
"Lok Tar." Drak'Thul held up his hand." I am Drak'Thul, formerly of the Shadowreaver Clan. I mean you no harm. It would make the effort of saving you pointless in fact."  
"Dat it would be." A female troll stepped forward. She wore a heavy cloak and beneath purple robe as a monocle covered her right eye." I be Chronicler Bah'Kini o' da Zandalari tribe. Dis be Captain Jin'Zar-" she motioned to the other Zandalari troll who was covered in naga blood as he cleaned his cutlass on his cloak, not paying much attention to Drak'Thul nor his Imp." And Katoom da Angler of da Revantusk." She motioned to the Forest Troll who held his battered fishing pole who nodded at the warlock." We thank ya for ta rescue."  
"An honour to meet you." Drak'thul bowed his head." And you are welcome. But I have to ask…why are you here? The Goblin shipyard is on the other side of the island and why do you risk coming here during the monsoon season?"  
"Tis a long story." Captain Jin'Zar said." May we invite ya to ma cabin and offer ya some refreshments?"  
"Fell, yes! Retsnom agreed in his Master's stead. Before anyone could react the creature jumped off Drak'Thul's shoulder and ran inside the ship. Several trolls had their weapons at the ready and it took a word in the troll tongue from the Captain to call them off.  
"It hates being in the rain." Drek'Thul chuckled as he waddled inside. The captain barked some more orders as the crew began moving the ship toward a more secure location in the nearby cove for shelter before he followed Bah'Kini and Katoom to his cabin.

Inside, a female servant offered a glass of wine to Drak'thul. The Warlock took the goblet, made out of pure gold he noticed, as he took a brief glance around the room. The room was decorated with diverse ancient troll artifacts. From statues to busts to tablets that hung on the wall. A large mask which reminded Drak'Thul of a Gronn back on Draenor, was the centerpiece above the fireplace. The Imp lay snoring in another goblet. It seemed even demons had problems consuming alcohol, Drek'Thar mused.  
"Ya saved our lives, so we owe you some answers." Bah'Kini said." Ya know what's happening ta Zuldazar, our home?" Drak'thul shook his head. "Before ta Cataclysm, us Zandalari recorded ta history of troll kind. We were scholars. We helped ta Horde an' Alliance fight ta Scourge and Hakkar. After Deathwing broke ta world our home started ta sink and King Rastakhan been dancin' to ta dark Prophets pipes ever since!" She spat on the floor, much to Captain Jin'zar's annoyance. The servant girl from before quickly came down and wiped the spittle away with some cloth before she returned to the corner of the room.  
"Zul, dat be the dark prophet's name, had predicted Deathwing's arrival. When ta King granted Zul every tool and resource he needed, Zul had called all ta tribes together to unite under King Rastakhan and begin rebuilding ta troll empire." Katoom said as he was mending his fishing pole." An' nearly all the tribes did. Save for mine, the Shatterspears and the Darkspears. We stayed loyal to the Horde."

"I heard of Garrosh's Horde." Drak'Thul drank from the goblet. The taste was a mix of sweet grapes and blood, he noticed." I heard from the goblins he is fighting a civil war now."  
"It be Vol'jin's Horde now." Katoom said.  
"But let's not get ahead of ourselves." Bah'Kini interrupted." Like Katoom said, only three tribes declined. Vol'jin led a rebellion of sorts to stop the Zandalari in Zul'Aman an' Zul'Gurub along with ta Alliance and the Horde. And he also stopped ta invasion on Pandaria where our kin allied with the Mogu."  
Drak'Thul raised his brow at the term "Mogu" but did not stop Bah'Kini from continuing.  
"Thing is, the Zandalari have become something….else." she said." Most of our tribe have became war hungry zealots who long for the old days of ta empire and have enslaved the Amani, Drakkari and all other troll tribes who joined us. Dey be usin' dem as cannon fodder an' worse." She took a moment to collect herself." A few of us were opposed to dis, including ma father. For da first time in his life, my weak spined father went to ta King and said the slavery and aggressive attitude had to stop. We were making more enemies then allies and it would cause our decline even sooner. For those words he was killed…..and fed to da crabs."

Drak'Thul saw the sadness in her eyes but saw she kept herself calm and in control of her emotions. Though she did seem grateful when the Revantusk took over.  
"When Vol'jin took control of the Horde, what was left of the Shatterspear sought asylum from the Night elves, which he permitted. Soon afterward, some Frostmanes have fled from Khaz Modan after the attack on Ironforge failed and also asked sanctuary. Soon, more an' more troll tribes who either fled from the Alliance or who displeased ta Zandalari have begun sailing to Orgrimmar. That is why Bah'Kini be here and why I be here. I am their guide ta Orgrimmar, having been dere myself to sell ma wares."  
"Not all of us agree with Zul or our King's calls as of late." She agreed." We be sailin' to Vol'jin to seek aid against ta Dark Prophet an' have him lead troll kind to a new future. Da Loa's obviously favour him more den da King!"

"Are you certain that is wise?" Drak'Thul asked." From what I heard from the goblins, there was a large civil war. No doubt Orgrimmar is still being rebuild and the last thing they need is more hungry mouths."  
"Da Horde be a family." The Revantusk fishermen said." It be lookin' aftah each other. The Zandalari be closer ta the Darkspear den ta Orcs or Tauren are, by blood at least."  
"And besides, after losing so many people during the war and the rebellion, Vol'jin could use the extra numbers." Bah'Kini said.  
"Do your people mind switching one slave master for another?" the warlock finished his drink. His eyes fell upon the servant girl who dutifully kept her eyes on the floor.  
"Better to 'ave someone mourn his pawns and think carefully before sacrificing them den one who doesn't." she replied.  
"I wonder if your brothers think that as well." The three trolls looked to the goblet to the side as the Imp stretched. Drak'thul shook his head before he stood up." In that case I wish you good-"

He was interrupted by the captain who said something in the troll tongue, to which both Bah'Kini and Katoom agreed with.  
"Captain Jin'Zar reminded us dat Garrosh burned the Warlock trainers in Orgrimmar before the Siege." Katoom said." Why do you not come with us?"  
" You are a great Warlock and you used your powers to save us! Da Horde could use more Warlocks like you. To train da new generation properly. To use ta powers of the Fell for good." Retsnom snickered which made her frown. "It be better to stay 'ere and be attacked by Naga for the rest of your life." The Chronicler said before she quickly added a 'no offense' at the end.  
Drak'Thul was about to decline when he caught his Imp's eyes. Both had known each other for decades and sometimes they had long conversations where no words were said. The Imp gave a big grin and nodded at Drak'Thul who in turn agreed.  
"Dabu." Drak'Thul smiled." Very well, I will join you. To Orgrimmar"


	2. Alliance: Prologue

_Darius_

Rain poured down from the sky as if a thousand widows wept together. The dark, cloud heavy sky barely allowed any light to come through despite that it was noon, with the sun (supposedly) at it's zenith. The group of soldiers used the trees they were stood under as cover but still it did not take long for the banners to hang sodden by it's poles and cloaks clung to their backs as if some goblin glued it on them for some immature jest.  
"Is this normal Gilnean weather?" a young soldier asked. Unlike most of the other soldiers who wore standard armour and bore either the Golden Alliance Lion or the Gilnean symbol on their tabards, the young man had armour fitting a nobleman with plate armour painted black with red rims. His tabard was a black bull on a red field. One of the Gilnean men, an older and battered warrior with red hair and a beard to match, turned to face the younger man.  
"Aye it is, Lord Karland." Sergeant Cleese said with a smile." In fact, this is one of the more sunnier days."  
"But it's raining cats and dogs!" Thomas retorted. One of the other Gilnean wolf-men with an eyepatch frowned his remaining eye a little at the youth." No offense, Lord Crowly." He added quickly, intimidated by the Worgen's sheer height.  
"You did not have rain in your Stormwind, Lord Karland?" Darius Crowley asked.  
"Of course we did, my lord." Thomas replied." But not as much…."  
One of the other Gilneans snorted." No wonder why the Orcs stormed through you lot, first time round."  
"What did you say, dog?" One of the Lions turned to face the Gilnean.  
"You heard me." The Gilnean replied as he stepped closer.  
Darius did not wait for things to escalate. "Enough!" he growled." Save your strength for the Ogres. I thought I had soldiers with me, battle tested in Pandaria and the Barrens. Not squabbling children."  
Both men quickly apologized and went back to their positions. The men were growing restless Darius noted, for which he could not blame him. Three hours had passed since the runner was send to the other Alliance forces to co-ordinate the attack. They were positioned around Keel Harbour, Gilneas City and Aderic's repose. The Forsaken had long left Gilneas but the Ogres remained and thrived. For the past few weeks after the Siege of Orgrimmar, Darius and High Commander Wyrmbane had attacked them and driven them in one area. If the plan worked, the Ogre infestation was dealt with and the fleet which was anchored a few miles ahead could move in and begin rebuilding the shattered kingdom.

"You fought Ogres before, Lord Karland?" Cleese asked.  
"N-no, Sergeant." Thomas replied as he wiped the rain away from his visor." But I have experience fighting gnolls and kobolds."  
"Killed a few to, I hope?" Cleese raised his brow.  
"Of course, my father would not send me into battle without some preparation." The young Karland nearly looked offended." The Karlands have fought for Stormwind ever since the First War. And my mother is the late Queen's younger sister. I am not allowed to dishonour both my House and House Ellerian. We-"  
Cleese held up his hand." It's alright, son. No need to explain your heraldry. I was just wondering why your old man lobbied the Council so hard to get you here."  
"It took Genn two years to get this task force together, Cleese." Darius chimed in." Two years of licking the heels of every Alliance leader to gather enough coin for this expedition. Some concessions had to be made. Make sure young Lord Karland stays alive long enough so he can reap some of the glory." The Worgen Commander said as he caught a scent. Without delay he moved forward passed Sergeant Cleese and Lord Karland." Or you can go back to the Howling Oak and sip some more Night elven tea."

With that Darius left and went to greet the runner, or runners rather. One was a woman with long black hair, a determined face with a gun strapped to her back as she was riding a horse while her escort ran beside her on his hands and legs like a wolf. However the escort was armoured in plate and his shield and sword was strapped tightly on his back. Darium smiled a little at seeing the young woman." Lorna, praise the light you-"  
"I'm fine, father." Lorna snapped as she halted her horse." No need to thank the Light every time you see me. We've been through wars before."  
"Of course, my daughter." Darius nodded." My apologies. Are the other troops ready, Captain Bowen?"  
"Lord Wyrmsbane and Packleader Bloodfang are ready to begin the attack in ten minutes, Lord Crowley." The Worgen replied." Wyrmsbane will rout the Ogres from Gilneas City and drive them away from Aderic's where Bloodfang will guide them into Lady Lorna's cannons."  
"The rain would've destroyed our cannons but thankfully our dwarven and gnomish allies made some adjustments so they would fire well." Lorna added." Our objective is still Koroth the Hillbreaker, right?"  
Darius nodded." If he dies, the Ogres will lose what little leadership they have and be easy pickings. My group will kill the Ogres you flush towards us. We will use the signal and hold Koroth up so your artillery can take a clean shot."  
"What can go wrong, right?" Lorna smirked before she turned her horse." I'll ride back to my position, lit up the signal when Koroth shows his ugly head…or heads."  
"Lorna-" Darius began but his daughter already rode off. He sighed sadly before he looked to Bowen." She still hasn't forgiven me, has she?"  
"Neither has Bloodfang, if it wasn't for Wyrmsbane and Duke Foehammer's drinking contests I don't think he would still be on our side."  
"I cannot fault him for that, or my Lorna." Darius flexed his fists." I disappointed a lot of people in Silverpine. Lost quite a few as well."  
Bowen smiled." Not all, my Lord. If I may be honest, none of us would be here if it weren't for you."

Lord Crowley nodded." Thank you, Captain." He placed his hand on Bowen' shoulder." Today, we are coming home."  
"Aye, my lord." Bowen slammed his fist on his chest before he ran to his position. Darius walked back to his as he unhooked the metal claws from belt and fastened them to his fists. He looked upon his men. To Captain Bowen, Sergeant Clees, young Lord Karland and many others.  
"Brothers and sisters." He began." That is what we are today. We have all come together for one purpose and one purpose only. To reclaim Gilneas in the name of King Genn Graymane and the Alliance. Normally the plan was to reclaim it from the Forsaken, but it seems Sylvanas has called in sick today and has send the ogres to deal with us instead." A few men chuckled." No matter, they probably provide better sport than those rotskins anyway." He looked back as the distant sounds of cannonfire drew his attention." You hear that, my brothers and sisters? In one year from now that will be the sound of fireworks to celebrate a restored Gilneas City, If you stay close to me you will hear those fireworks. Stay close to me." His eyes lingered on Thomas Karland for a moment before he moved on." If you find yourself alone however, riding in the green fields with the sun on your face, do not be troubled. For you are with the Light, and you're already dead!" the men laughed some more, which even made Darius chuckle. For a moment he saw Clees nudge the frightened Karland boy and give him a smile. All turned to face the distant sound of many feet headed toward them." My friends….TO VICTORY!" he raised his clawed hands in the air." FOR GILNEAS, KING GREYMANE AND GILNEAS! CHAAAARGE!"  
As one the men charged with him. Men on horseback, Worgen on all fours, the odd dwarf on an ram. As one they roared their battle cries. For Stormwind, Darnassus, Gilneasn, Ironforge, Gnomerregan and even a few who claimed to fight for the Exodar. The oncoming horde of Ogres, rallied on by cannonfire and feral worgen to nip them to the side, charged toward them with the look of fear and anger in their eyes.

An hour later, the crows were feasting well on the battlefield. The broken banners of the Hillbreaker was covered over the ground as was the Golden Lion as the bodies of Ogre and Alliance lay scattered.  
Darius stood on the fallen corpse of the Ettin once known as Koroth, his mouth and claws covered in the blood of ogre. Almost in trace Darius unhooked his ruined metal claws before he took the flask of water from his belt and washed his maw, throat and claws. He did not know how long he was stood there, but there he was. Standing on a fallen titan who lost one of his heads by cannonball and the other hung on by a thread. As Lord Crawley glanced around he saw the remaining Alliance forces finish off those Ogres who still resisted or gathered them as prisoners. Darius jumped off the corpse walked toward the harbor to signal the fleet. On the way he saw many of his men dead or dying. He passed a blood covered Thomas holding Clees in his arms as the old warrior instructor gasped his last breath despite Celestine the harvest witches' best efforts. He saw Bowen and a Draenei hold back an feral female worgen as she wanted to tear into an ogre prisoner. He saw the corpse of a male laying beside them, the scent coming across as identical to the female. Lovers, siblings? He shook his head and kept going.  
An group of Ogres was led to a pen as one of them kept moaning." Why do this, this our home to!" Even after a gnome with a spear poked him forward he kept moaning." You just like corpse-men! You monsters to!"  
We are all monsters at the end of the day, Darius thought, it all depended in which history book you read.

He found Lorna, an heavily armoured Wyrmbane, the dwarven duke Foehammer and the worgen alpha pack leader Ivar Bloodfang waiting for him at the docks.  
"Took you long enough." Ivar snarled." I hoped Lorna shot you dead with her cannon during that fight."  
"Shut up, Bloodfang." Lorna frowned at the feral worgen before she turned to face her father." We were waiting for you, father."  
"You have the honour, Lord Crawley." Wyrmbane said as he offered the flare gun. Darius took the pistol and aimed for the heavens. The red flare raced to the sky and exploded like a phoenix as the sky had a small sun, if just for a moment. The sound of an boat's bell rung heavily as out of the mist several Alliance vessels, both human and night elven made, made their way to the harbor.

An half hour later, the barge with the royal family docked along with several boats filled with workers and mages who already began moving supplies ashore or open portals to Stormwind to let more supplies in. Darius smiled as he offered his old friend a hand which the king of Gilneas gladly took. King Genn Graymane was a large bearish man, a brawny warrior with thick features, a heavy beard, and black and gray armor. Despite his looks however the noble older monarch gently aided his wife and daughter on shore. Both mother and daughter looked much alike, Mia Greymane's hair being much like her namesake while Tess looks much like her mother did when she was her age.  
"Genn, welcome home old friend." Darius said.  
"Indeed, welcome home." Genn smiled and held his friend for a moment." Is the route to Aderic's repose safe? I have a promise to uphold."  
"We all do." Lorna agreed." The route is safe. We made sure of it."  
"I want come to." Princess Tess said as she held her heavy cloak tighter as to shield from the rain." I never had the chance to say goodbye."  
Genn was about to speak against it but a quick glance from his wife made the king change his mind." Very well."

A carriage left the harbour and made it's way to the reposte, the last resting place of many Gilneans. Including Prince Liam, who died two years prior during the Forsaken invasion. The royal family and the Crowley's made their way up the memorial hill as the 7th Legion and even a few members of the Bloodfang pack who followed them kept their respective distance. The carriage stopped as both families got off at the memorial on top of the hill, dedicated to the young prince who gave his life for his father and his nation.  
Mia held her husband's hand as Tess held back her tears.  
"We're back, son." Genn said to the monument." It took us a while, but we're back. We've come home, all of us have."  
"Most of us." Tess reminded him as she took out a flower from her purse and laid it down on the grave. Genn and Mia took a few steps back to let Tess talk to her sibling.  
"You have given me a large burden, big brother." She smiled sadly as she wiped the tears away from her eyes." It's been a hard time these past two years, but seeing you again one day helps me get through this." she placed her hand on the coffin." Until then, I promise you from one Greymane to another…when father comes to join you and grandfather, I will do my best to lead our people like you did in those final days. And I hope when I come to join you to, you will be proud."  
She let a tear as her mother placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder." He already is, my girl." She smiled.

"She will be a good Queen, some day." Lorna said to her father.  
"She will be, let's hope that day will not come for some time." Darius replied as he glanced to Genn." But I fear that day will be upon us soon enough."  
"Is the king, ill?" Lorna asked.  
"A parent should never bury their child." Crawley said." The scars that come from that…it never heals."  
"Is that why you did what you did at Silverpine?" Lorna frowned slightly." So you would not bury me?"  
"Yes." He said aghast." How can you ask me that?"  
"I was willing to give my life for Gilneas!" she turned to face her father." You sacrificed people before, for the greater good."  
"And I remember their names and I will carry them in my heart until I die. But I will never carry yours Lorna, nor should you wish that."  
"My life isn't worth the ones we lost that day, father!"  
"IT WAS TO ME!"

The hill went silent as the cry rolled over it. The Greymanes looked to the Crawley's to see what caused the commotion. An awkward moment of silence passed before Lorna walked away, no daring to look anyone in the face. Lord Crawley stared at his feet when Genn walked over to his friend. "Darius?"  
"I'm sorry Genn….a lot of wounds still have not healed." Darius replied." I shouldn't have-"  
"Darius." Genn took his friend by the shoulder." If I was placed in a similar position I would have done EXACTLY the same like you did. She will come around, sooner or later. And perhaps one day when she has children…she will understand you more."  
"I hope so, Genn." Darius sighed. His ears flickered as a familiar scent caught his nostrils. Darius and Genn looked to their right as a armoured Worgen ran to them. Captain Bowen ran up the hill to them and quickly saluted." Your Grace, my Lord."  
"What is it, Captain?" Darius asked.  
"You have to come with me sir." Bowen said." Ivar found something you should see."

Both the King and the Lord looked at one another before they followed the young Captain.  
They were led to the Northern highlands passed the bridge where they saw a large pack of Bloodfang Worgen led by Ivar were escorting three riders. Two of the three riders rode on skeletal horses as the other (a woman Darius guessed by the shape) rode on a war steed much like Paladins use. One of the horsemen held up a flag in the air which bore the sigil of Lordearon before it's fall by the hands of the Undead Scourge.  
"I see a Forsaken." Darius growled when he spotted the free willed undead but then looked confused.  
"And two humans, my lord." Bowen added." One of them a Paladin, the other a woman of noble birth methinks guessing by the silk dress."  
Genn nodded and strode forward on his horse and met the escort. Darius saw his skin go pale white when his king saw the riders in person." Genn? Are you alright?"  
"I am…." Genn said." It's not every day I met a dead person who does not try to kill me."  
"Not dead…." The noblewoman said as she dismounted from her living horse." Only forgotten." She threw her hood behind her head and revealed her face. Now Darius to felt the same surprise in his gut." No, you cant be…"  
"I am." The woman said." I am Queen Calia Menethil of Lordearon. I have come seeking asylum from the Banshee Queen."


	3. Horde: Chapter 1

_**Vol'jin**_

_"You still be wanting me, don't you?" her sultry voice brought shivers to his spine. Her caresses strayed his scar on his neck, his cheek, his tusks, his lips…"You still be thinking about me."  
"Every day." He admitted" But I killed you for a reason."  
She embraced him as their lips touched, the sweet smell of herbs and sea salt filled his sense." You did, Son of Sen'jin."  
"Why are you here?" Vol'jin asked." Did the Loa send you?"  
"Someone did." She bit his lower lip gently." There's to be a trial."  
"You not be talkin' bout Garrosh I assume." he strayed her long, dark hair.  
"No, not Garrosh. You." She leaned in for a kiss which Vol'jin hungrily replied to. His mind went back to that one night in the Mogu'Shan palace gardens, to what may or may not have been. Back then he was more certain of himself, but in this realm of dreams he was not so sure. She pulled away." You be in an ideal place soon. A place to bring back our people to their full glory."_

Images flashed by. He saw many ships sailing toward Orgrimmar, all from varying shapes and sizes but all had one thing in common. They were manned and filled with trolls. Forest, Jungle, Desert and even a few Zandalari. He at first thought he saw an invasion force much like how Hir'eek, the loa of bats, and Elortha no Shadra, the Venom Queen warned him of the Zandalari invasion fleet that came to reclaim Pandaria in name of their Mogu allies but he noticed most were elderly and children. These were no warriors but refugees, he realized. Already several ships had arrived in Orgrimmar with several trolls that asked for amnesty, if the vision was true MANY more would follow.  
The image changed again. This time he saw himself stood outside Grommash Fortress addressing hundreds if not thousands of trolls cheered his name as they flew the Horde banner into the air above them. The imagine changed again as Vol'jin led the Horde and their new Troll allies into battle. He was running up a pyramide as the Zandalari foe tried to hold back the wave of Troll, Orc, Tauren and even a few Blood elves from going any higher. He saw Zul throw down dark spells which ate the flesh away from a few Orcs before he challenged the warchief to a duel. Zul's staff was raised to the air as Vol'jin's blade was to meet it.  
The last image flashed in front of him as Vol'jin was sat on an elaborate throne in King Rastakhan's former throne room as a harem of female trolls laid beside him and strong guards protected him while even more trolls cheered his name. However the more he looked, the more he saw it was just trolls that cheered for him. The Horde banner was gone as well, replaced by the Darkspear banner.  
"You be wanting this…." he heard her whisper." You wanting this…"  


Vol'jin sat up straight as cold sweat ran down his back. It took him a moment to catch his breath as he denied the vision. "The Horde be a family…" he placed his face in his hands." The Horde be more than just trolls or orcs…" He took a few deep breathes as his heart stopped racing and began to beat back in it's normal pace. He lowered his hands and looked to both his sides to see if he did not wake his bed mates. He gave a small sigh of relief as both his lovers were still fast asleep. He gave them a small smile before he snuck out of the pelt and dressed before he left his bed chambers.  
"Warchief." His Orc and Troll guard saluted as he left his room." Good morning."  
"Morning to you." Vol'jin replied." There be any word from the Dry Hills?"  
"Not as far as we know, Warchief." The Orc said.  
The troll thanked them and went to the kitchen. When he came in, he found that a group of peons were already making breakfast.

"Warchief!" the chef bowed his head." Breakfast is not ready yet. I did not know you were awake, our apologies. Our most humble-"  
Vol'jin held up his hand." It be fine, brotha. I rather be makin' my own."  
"We cannot allow that, Warchief." Marogg persisted." It is our duty to the Horde to see you fed and by the blessed ancestors we will make it so! Please go to the throne Room, we will serve you shortly."  
The warchief knew better than to object so he thanked the chief before he left the room. He walked through the hallways when the door of Ambassador Dawnsinger opened. The Ambasador giggled as one of the Silvermoon spellbreakers quickly dressed buckled his belt up. They said something in their thalassian tongue before she kissed him on the cheek and slapped the warrior on his behind before closing the door. The male Blood elf smirked from ear to ear until he saw the Darkspear Warchief.  
"Oh, good morning Warchief." He saluted nervously." I did not see you."  
"A fine morning indeed." Vol'jin smirked." I see you be leaving da ambassador's room."  
"Yes. Lady Dawnsinger needed…help with something in her room."  
"Oh?" the troll leaned on the wall." Such as?"  
"A lizard, Warchief." The elf replied as he tried, and failed, to hide the blush on his cheeks." It took us all night but we found the creature."  
"I bet." Vol'jin chuckled." How big was this lizard?"  
"Oh, very!" the spellbreaker exclaimed." Why as tall as my sword."  
"I not be surprised-" Vol'jin tried to say as someone else entered the hallway.

"Don't be so cruel to the boy." A red haired troll female said as she walked over." Go child, before the Warchief makes further abuse of his power." The spellbreaker eagerely accepted the exit and walked as fast as he could to the blood elven barracks. "You be a very bad mon at times, son of Sen'jin." She folded her arms as a sly smirk appeared on her lips.  
"Part o' da charm." Vol'jin smiled and walked with her to the throne room." Ah am surprised you be up so early."  
"How can't I be, I felt you tossin' and turnin' all night." Moraya said." Bwonsamdi troubling you again?"  
"If he is, you gonna tell him off?"  
"Of course, dere be other people ta annoy to. Like Zen'Tabra, dat wo-mon learned to many druid tricks for her own good. She be sleepin' as much as those Night Elven men in their Emerald dream."  
Vol'jin chuckled.

When they entered the throne room and sat next to each other at the breakfast table, it did not take long or Marogg appeared and laid down a platter of boiled crocolisk egg with some straps of boar bacon, spiced with some Sin'Dorei spices and topped with a Cactus flower for Moraya. He wished them a fine breakfast before he returned back to the kitchen to begin cooking more for the other ambassadors and the guard.  
"Dat one be very eager ta prove himself." Moraya said before she tapped the egg on the wooden table and began to peel away the skin.  
"A few months before the siege, he asked some adventurers ta steal barrels of Darkspear rice ta fill Kor'Kron bellies." Vol'jin munched on some bacon." I think this be his redemption of sorts."  
"He be close to be forgiven?" she asked.  
"I think so. It be very good bacon." He chuckled and ate some more.

"Lok Tar Ogar, Warchief." An older orc said as he entered the throne room.  
"Eitrigg, good morning." Vol'jin said." Ya came just in time to have breakfast."  
"No thank you, I already ate." The older orc smiled." I bring good news. The True Horde bulwark at the Dry Hills has fallen, Rexxar and the others will be here in a few days with the prisoners."  
"Dat be good news." Moraya smiled.  
"It be news." Vol'jin admitted." It means we will have ta throw an celebration. Except I don't think our coffers can handle that strain. We haven't paid off Gazlowe yet. "  
"We'll keep the celebration small." Moraya suggested.  
"Not with Chen Stormstout and Rexxar in ta same room ya wont." Vol'jin smiled." Dey be needing two kegs each for starters." He leaned back." That not the only thing either. If the people of Orgrimmar see us hold a small feast they can see it as a weakness. The damage is repaired but the memories of the Siege still linger on both sides."  
"You mean Tyrathan Khort and that House Vanyst escort?" Eitrigg asked to which the troll male nodded. An Alliance vessel with an ambasaddor was to arrive in a week. Lord Vanyst was to dicuss terms on occupied land on both sides while Tyrathan, Vol'jin's old friend, no doubt came along as an escort.

"Tyrathan might not mention that to Varian, we bleed together in Pandaria when we fought da Zandalari. But those with him might. The Horde be limping still after the Siege and we cannot show throat to da Alliance. Granting da Frostmane tribe asylum was a good snarl for both da Alliance and our self esteem, however..."  
"Some of the Horde is still not on our side entirely." Eitrigg agreed sadly." I have complaints from Orc merchants that they feel…unsafe with so many Troll and Tauren guards patrolling about. Especially since quite a few of your kin are not Darkspear."  
"Da Revantusk tribe vouches for the Forest Trolls, Da Frostmane aided the Horde a long time ago during the Second War so we owe dem a Blood Oath and I saw the fear in the eyes of da farraki." Vol'jin looked Eitrigg in the eyes." The Horde is a family and we look after each other. But if one of us goes out of line I will be there to dispense justice if needed."  
"Like Sylvanas?" a female voice said before large yawn.

The three at the table turned their heads when the green haired troll female stretched and strolled over with ease to her seat beside Vol'jin and gladly helped herself to some cactus apples that were brought to the table." Ya inherited Thrall's and Garrosh's burden with dat one."  
"Me and Thrall aided her in reclaiming Undercity during the War against the Lich King." Vol'jin said." She be wise to remember that. Do not fret, I have eyes on dat one."  
"You do not trust her." Eitrigg did not as much ask an question but made an observation.  
"Ya." Vol'jin agreed." But da Forsaken be family. If she aims ta misbehave ah will not let her entire race suffer. Many Forsaken aided us during the rebellion and the siege. Ah will not let people suffer for the sins of their leaders. I made a promise to Thrall to keep this Horde together one way or anotha. And I always be keepin' my promises."  
"Dabu." Eitrigg agreed." But still it is best not to mention that to the Dark Cleric or the Blightcaller when he returns…"  
"Agreed." Vol'jin pushed his empty plate away." I'll talk to Gazlowe about the payment, right now let's welcome our Champions home".

A few days passed as Orgrimmar was fitted our for a great feast. The Horde banners were displaced outside the gates, children played in the streets as they re-enacted battles long past, market places erected and riders were spread out to Azshara, the Barrens, Durotar, Mulgore and even to Tirisfall Glades and Eversong Forest by portals. When the Orgrimmar gates opened for the returning champions, it was to a city that clearly were pleased to have their Champions come back victorious.

The Champions were a small but powerful force that marched toward Grommash Hold as the Horde cheered, much to Vol'jin's pleasure. The Horde was a family. It did not matter if you were an Orc or Troll. Tauren or Forsaken. Blood elf or Goblin. Pandaren or Ogre. The blood of the Horde pumped through the hearts of everyone inside Orgrimmar. For a brief moment Vol'jin felt his father's presence with him.  
The crowd cheered as their Champions neared the hold. Up first was the mok'nathal Rexxar and his bear Misha. He raised his twin axes into the air and roared into the sky which made the people cheer even louder if that was possible. He helped Orgrimmar during it's foundation by defending it against quilboars, harpies, centaurs, Admiral Proudmoore's forces and any threat foolish enough to go against the beastmaster. He rallied the Stonemaul Ogres to the Horde cause and spearheaded the Horde expedition to Outland and back. He defended Orgrimmar when the elementals invaded shortly before the Cataclysm and was there in the Barrens, fighting the True Horde forces when Vol'jin's call to rebellion came.  
Next to him was one of Vol'jin's people, the Darkspear Shadow hunter by the name of Rok'han. One of the best trackers the Darkspears had to offer and one of the few expert Frostwyrm Hunters, he proved himself during the foundation of Orgrimmar alongside his friend Rexxar but also during the war against the Lich King.  
And to complete the three who helped save Orgrimmar in the past, Chen Stormstout walked with them. The pandaren brewmaster was not alone however as Vol'jin recognized he walked arms linked together with a female pandaren monk and a small female pandaren cub who ran around them, doing cart wheels and urging them to move faster.

There were other Champions, one of each race of the Horde at least. That was the idea when Vol'jin assembled his task force. It did not matter it took some time to find all and bring them together to break the final bulwark of Garrosh's fallen true Horde. Each Champion had their own skill to bring to bear true, but the assembly was also a patriotic boost to all members of the Horde. The Gob Squad represented the Goblins, Aponi Brightmane was the Sunwalker and Gamon who represented the Tauren, Champion Bachi was the Blood Knight who represented his Sindorei kin during the assault. Rokaro the Orcish champion of the Horde skulked to the sides and unlike most of his peers did not seem to like the attention given to him. The last one was Nathanos Blightcaller and his two large hounds whose size even rivaled the size of the Orc' wolf mounts. Behind them was a cart filled with chained Orc prisoners, True Horde members, as they were surrounded by a group of Tauren and Ogre warriors. The rotten fruit came flying at them, completed with boos and cheers. A few Orcs in the crowd did not show any emotion toward their brothers and sisters in the cart. Vol'jin had half a mind to remember their faces and ask his Shadow Hunters to keep an eye on them but decided against it. For that way was Garrosh' and that way was madness.

With a smile, Vol'jin walked down the stairs and greeted Rexxar.  
"Rexxar, well met old friend." The Warchief smiled.  
"Lok Tar, Warchief Vol'jin." Rexxar replied." It has been a long time."  
"It has." Vol'jin agreed before he held up both his arms as he watched over the crowd. The cheering slowly seized." Today be a great day for the Horde! Today the last of the Corruption has been cut out!" The crowd jeered and threw more rotten fruit at the cart while the prisoners sat still. The Warchief called for silence and soon silence returned again to Orgrimmar." In Pandaria I learned that the Horde was a family! And that Garrosh wanted to break it! Those who were not Orc were not Horde, they were not family! He be wrong as are all those who followed him! It was all of us dat took Orgrimmar, it was all of us dat helped rebuild it and it was all of us-!" Vol'jin motioned to the Champions." That defeated the one who would break the family! We be Horde! Orc, Troll, Tauren and so forth! We be Horde…AND WE BE HORDE TO STAY!"

The crowd cheered once more as the cart was driven away. A goblin crew pushed forward a series of kegs and tables of meat, Kodo and Tallstrider and all other kinds, to the valley of strength. One of them gave Vol'jin the hammer and a nail where Vol'jin proceeded to tap the keg. Ale flowed as Vol'jin held up a pint and shouted. "Ziggy Zoggy Ziggy Zoggy Oy Oy Oy! The keg has been tapped! The battle begins! Now raise your glasses with me, as I toast our champions... Brew for the Horde! Drink for the Horde!"  
"FOR THE HORDE!" the crowd cheered and began taking part at the festivities.

The Champions (save for Rokaro, the Gob Squad and Nathanos who disappeared into the crowd) were seated at a large long table inside the fortress as they were given the finest meats, drink and storytelling with Vol'jin at the head. .  
"I was fighting in the Barrens sure, I tried to get to Razor Hill but those Kor'kron seemed to have a fascination to slay me. So i figured the longer me and Rok'han stayed, the mroe caravans could make it to you instead." The Beastmaster took a drink as Rok'han nodded in agreemnt. "Wave after wave they came at us, but me and Misha kept fighting on." Rexxar said as his ursine companion slept next to him on the floor." After a while it just was not a challenge anymore."  
"That would explain why the Siege was such a breeze then." Gamon snorted." You killed all the good ones by the time the liberation came."  
"Coming from the man who was tied up by those that remained to a tree." Bachi took a sip from his wine before he shook his head and poured it on the ground. Gamon's eyes flared but a few strong words from Aponi calmed him down, but it did not stop the hostility toward each other. However Chen eagerly poured in some of his wine in both Bachi's and Gamon's cups and shortly afterward both the Tauren and the Blood Knight jested and laughed again as if they were old friends. Yalia whispered something into her lover's ear which made Chen blush much to Rexxar and Rokhan's amusement.  
Chen's niece Li Li stuck out her tongue in disgust from the open affection before she ran off. It was shortly after that a worried Chen found her outside teaching the other children some basic monk fighting techniques.

The Warchief took a moment aside from the merrymaking in a quiet corner to gather his sense. He saw Moraya arm wrestling with Yalia as Zen'Tabra was discussing heatedly with Aponi about the Loa's possible connection to the Earthmother, or something in those regards.  
"Those your…'wives'?" he heard a raspy voice say. The troll turned his head and found Nathanos standing there as he drank something black and vile reeking.  
"Sort of speak." Vol'jin replied." Zen'tabra is a strong female who helps me guide the Darkspear tribe. She's pretty much be leading most of it now since Thrall made me Warchief. Moraya makes sure I not be breaking under da pressure."  
"I see…" Nathanos drank some more of his vile drink." No Thrall or Baine?"  
"No, Baine and Thrall be in Pandaria to talk to Lord Taran Zhu." The Troll said." Thrall and Aggra might be able to help heal the Vale of Eternal Blossoms even fastah with de aid of the Earthen Ring. Baine be trying to induct the Yaungol into the Tauren tribes. He even has a Taunka emissary with-"  
"Sounds fascinating…" Nathanos sounded bored.

"You be wanting to be alone then?" The Shadow Hunter asked with a frown.  
"I was until you showed up, Warchief." The Blightcaller replied.  
Vol'jin glared." If ya want to be alone, a crowded fortress is not a good place ta be."  
"I will leave soon enough, do not fret." He replied." There is trouble brewing in the Eastern Kingdoms and my Queen needs my help soon."

"What kind of troubles?" Vol'jin asked." Didn't I ask your Queen to pull out of Gilneas?"  
"We did as you told us to do, Warchief." Nathanos put a lot of stress on 'Warchief'." The Alliance can have their Gilneas and Ogres back. It's not them we are worried about as long you keep that peace treaty going."  
"Then what?" Vol'jin crossed his arms.  
"We've been hearing rumours that Zaela of the Dragonmaw survived the Siege and has now fled to some sanctuary with whats left of the True Horde." The Blightcaller turned his head to Vol'jin." Rumours say she is with child."  
"Rumours be wind." Vol'jin retorted.  
"Words are powerful tools." Nathanos took a black vial from his belt and poured himself in some more." Especially if they turn out to be true. If Garrosh left an heir in her belly, you might have another war on your hands."  
"It will not come to that." He said." The True Horde do not have enough numbers to pose a threat."  
"The blood of Hellscream is a strong one Warchief. Alone the True Horde do not have enough men but add in the Warsong Clan and those who fought alongside Garrosh and his father. Your orc pets may be in check now but who knows for how long? Family or no, a dog will always leap for freedom, no matter how hard you train it and make it part of your family." Nathanos had a drink. " If it does come to that, the True Horde would rally under her and with you stealing most of the Zandalari's forces I wouldn't put it above them to ally with another." The Forsaken said.  
"Dat be anotha rumour and rumours not always be true." Vol'jin smirked." Rumours say I was dead when Garrosh tried ta kill me."  
"There is that." Nathanos admitted." I'm just saying something big is going to happen. Be it True Horde or Alliance or Zandalari."  
"What makes you say that?" the Warchief asked.  
Nathanos motioned to Ambassador Dawnsinger and Champion Bachi dancing as Forsaken and Sindorei muscians played a slow song which seemed to intone romantic over tunes. Vol'jin found the spellbreaker in the crowd soon enough, his face one of restrained pain.  
"War is like an endless waltz." Nathanos said. "Three steps. War, peace, revolution. An endless dance, constant and ever adapting." With that the Blightcaller finished his drink.  
"If that be the case…" Vol'jin smiled." I be ready to defend the Horde to the last breath. I made a promise to Bwonsamdi and I always be keeping me promises."  
"So you do." Nathanos gave a hint of a smile before he stood up straight. " I best get going. I have a Portal headed to Undercity in ten minutes."  
"You sure you don't want ta stay?" Vol'jin asked. The Blightcaller smiled and turned to leave. "No rest for the wicked, as they say. Goodnight Warchief, enjoy your feast."

The hours passed soon enough and Vol'jin did not remember much of it. When he came to, he was covered in scratches and bite-marks as both his lovers lay to either side, snoring. His troll healing factor was busy at work healing his wounds. As he guessed by the scars he still had it must've been quite the struggle. Before he could admire it some more, a series of knocks on the door drew his attention. Both Moraya and Zen'tabra groaned annoyed as Vol'jin wobbled his way to the door." Who it be?"  
"It's Eitrigg." The voice on the other end said." We have a problem."

Eitrigg rode with the Warchief, the former on a wolf and the other on his trusted Raptor, out of Orgrimmar as they passed through the rows of drunks and envious city guards. They made their way to Bladefist bay where a female orc and a group of her kin were stood on the docks. She saluted them both as they rode in." Sergra Darkhorn, at your service Warchief." She said before she pointed her ax at the sea." We kept watch during the festivities in case the enemy showed up to attack."  
Vol'jin followed her ax and saw a ship in the distance as it sailed closer. It was a lone Zandalari ship, a small destroyer type vessel he recognized from sketches made by veterans of the Second war. He then thought of the vision. Of hundreds of ships, filled with troll refugees sailed his way.  
"Orders?" Eitrigg asked.  
"Let them dock." Vol'jin commanded." The Alliance I be expecting in a few days, da Zandalari…not so much."  
Eitrigg nodded and relayed the orders along with Sergra.  
The cannons did not open fire as the lighthouse guided the ship in.

The Zandalari arrived first. As the board hit the docks, a group of diverse trolls went ashore.  
"Warchief Vol'jin." The Zandalari female bowed her head." I be Chronicler Bah'Kini of da Zandalari. Dis be Captain Jin'Zar and Katoom of da Revantusk. We humbly ask to have an audience with ya and amnesty from da Zandalari."  
"I will grant both." Vol'jin bowed his head." Be welcome in Durota-"  
He fell silent as he saw one more person leave the boat. It was an old orc who moved with a very slow pace with his Imp minion on his shoulder. Eitrigg stared with disbelief at the orc warlock and even growled.  
"Who he be, Eitrigg?" Vol'jin asked.  
"That is Drak'Thul, Warchief. One of Gul'dan's cronies back in the day. I thought he died with the other monsters at the end of the Second War. Or had the decency to anyways."  
"I am sorry to disappoint." Drak'Thul bowed his head." I also wish to ask for amnesty and offer my skills and teachings to the Horde's new generation of Warlocks."  
"You have a lot of nerve to come here, monster." Eitrigg glared." You are just as bad as Gul'dan was."  
"Would Gul'dan bring you warnings then?" Drak'thul asked." On the way here, I picked up an magical transmission that happened between here and far to the east. One of the speakers was a…Sylvanas Windrunner if I recall."  
Vol'jin frowned. Eitrigg was about to speak when Vol'jin held up his hand." What was the message?"  
Drak'Thul looked Vol'jin straight in the eye." They found the White Queen."


	4. Alliance: Chapter 1

_**Thomas**_

"Sergeant Cleese was many things." Sister Almyra spoke softly before the gathered crowd." To some a drunkard, a loudmouth and a scallywag. But to others a true friend, a patriot, a teacher and a hero." The Cathedral was filled to the brim for the funeral of so many. By King Greymane's wishes, each and every single of the casualties was honoured, documented and properly laid to rest. Sergeant Cleese was the fifteenth casualty that was put forward in a sad and long list. Thomas held his head down in respect as the bier with Cleese's body passed. The former Arms trainer was armoured in his old armour as he held his freshly forged blade. He looked like he was sleeping, ready to engage the enemies of Gilneas at any moment. For Gilnaes and those refugees who finally came home he was one of the many heroes they would honour each year. For Thomas it meant a debt he could never repay. It was Cleese who pushed the young Karland lord aside as the Ogre's club came down and it was Cleese who made the killing blow before his internal injuries took him to the Light.  
"Although he will not be with us to see Gilneas rebuild, he will honour him within our hearts and our cups. May the Light take him in." The priestess motioned her hand as a small holy glow surrounded the body.  
"May the Light takes him in." The crowd responded. As Cleese was led outside, another bier was brought up which held a Night elven corpse." Thaumaturge Moonspire was not from our land-" Almyra began anew as something pulled on Thomas' sleeve. "Ser Thomas?"  
Thomas turned his head to an Gilnean soldier." His grace, King Graymane has asked for you."  
The newly anointed Knight blinked confused at the soldier." The king?" he asked.  
"Yes, he asked me to find you." The soldier replied." Can you come with me please?"  
"Of course." Thomas replied and followed the man out of the Cathedral. He put on his helmet before he stepped into the rain. He was here for nearly a week and already he hated the bloody rain. His mind went to poor Sergeant Cleese who would be buried in Aderic's repose with the other heroes, in the cold and wet ground. He had half a mind to ask the draenei or dwarven shaman to do something about the weather but decided against it. It was a sad day, the rain made sense in a way. Gilneas mourned for her heroes.  
He followed the soldier through the rain and puddles toward the Town Hall.

Life was returning to Gilneas City as houses were being repaired, cooking fires lit up and here and there a merchant opened up shop again. He heard that every day ships arrive at Keel harbor with more Gilneans returning home or others who bought land cheaply to begin a new enterprise here.  
Mother would be pleased no doubt, Thomas thought. The Young Lord entered the Town hall and was led to the main room where his courage nearly left him. King Genn Graymane, Lord Darius Crowly, Duke Foehammer and an Night elven female commander ( Thomas guessed by her attire) were hunced over some maps. The soldier slammed his heels together and saluted." Your grace, I brought Ser Thomas Karland with me."  
The king looked up from the large map on the table. "Very good soldier, dismissed. Shut the door behind you please."  
The soldier slammed his heels together again and marched out, closing the door behind him.

"And I thought only dogs did tricks." The dwarven duke chuckled before he caught the eye of Crowly." No offense."  
"Ser Thomas." Genn smiled and walked over." I didn't think we would meet again so soon."  
"Me neither, your grace." Thomas bowed his head." It was just yesterday when you knighted me."  
"I think it was yesterday." The Worgen lord chuckled." You and six others."  
"Two of whom who didn't make it. I know." Genn replied." But that is neither here and or there. You did an excellent job during your first engagement Ser Thomas. You killed several ogres and protected the Harvest Witches from their assault."  
"I did my duty to the Alliance, your grace." Ser Karland said humbly." And I lost many friends that day as well."  
"Cleese was his mentor." Crowly added." He said a lot of good things about him."  
"Encouraged by Varian's purse and gold, I bet." Genn smirked." I'm not one for politics Ser Thomas. I know why the king asked to bring you and several other noble lords along."  
"Y-your grace?" Thomas stammered.  
Genn held up his hand." It's fine. When I was accepted into the Alliance I knew Gilneas had to pay the price for leaving it after the Second War. Sacrificing some portions of lands of Godfrey's rebel lords does not seem such a steep price."  
"I did not come here for land, your grace." Thomas found some courage." My mother may be Ellerian and thus related to the king, but House Karland was a Lordearon house and any claims my mother wants in Gilneas are solely for House Ellerian. With all due respect, any lands I would like to have personally are not found here."  
The King of Gilneas chuckled." Well now, it seems the bull does have some courage after all."  
" Excuse me.." The night elf spoke." But he does not look like a bull save for that piece of cloth over his plate armour."  
"His family house took a bull as their sigil, Priestess Il'dinare." Crowly explained." He is not a bull."  
"I see…" the priestess raised her brow with amusement.

"Not much of a house left either. Save for your mother's estates which belongs to House Ellerian, House Karland only has a few men-at-arms, some servants and some gold." Genn said." Is that correct?"  
"Yes, your grace. My family lost a lot during the Fall." Thomas replied." My father died in Stratholme."  
"I met your father once during the Second War." Crowly smiled." He was a good man, terrible at cards though."  
"Thank you, my lord." Thomas smiled a little." But with all due respect your grace, you asked me to come as fast as possible."  
"Yes, I did." Genn said and motioned him closer to the table. Thomas' eyes fell upon the map. He saw several markers on the map which indicated villages being rebuild or relocated. Hearthglen had the note of 'Spider Infestation' while near a cliff face a marker which said 'New Duskhaven' was planted. The wall which separated Gilneas from Silverpine forest, and Horde grounds, had notes which said 'need more mortar' and 'need more hands'.  
"I will be blunt. Princess Calia Menethil has returned."

Thomas held on to the table as the shock waved over him. He ahd ehard the rumours but he passed them off as just that. To have a Menethil return…  
" Come again?"  
"Your princess arrived shortly after the battle with Forsaken rangers behind her. When she and her escort passed the wall and into the protection of an Bloodfang pack, they hastily retreated. We kept her secure but news is slowly getting out. Several Lordearon natives and Hillsbrad Worgen are already at her doorstep." The Priestess said.  
"We are asking you to keep a eye on her." Foehammer took a stein of ale and gulped it down before he wiped the foam of his beard with the back of his hand." Make sure she really is whom she claims to be."  
Thomas was puzzled." My lords, I apologize for asking but…how would you not know who she is?"  
"I have only seen Calia once when she was just a woman flowered. She looks he part but I am still unsure." Genn said." It has been many years since then. We are waiting for Varian to arrive since he was a foster child with the Menethil's for a long time and would know. However that is not the issue."  
"She is not willing to accept any of our men after we took away one of her escorts to be…questioned." Crowly let that sink in." She only wants a Lordearon knight to be her guard. And since those are short to come by these days…"

"Is that why I was made a knight?" Thomas held the pommel of his sword so hard it nearly hurt." Because of my heritage?"  
"Before you think anything." Foehammer interjected." We did not know of this before we made you a knight, Ser Thomas. Your deeds on the battlefield are respected and worthy of your knighthood."  
"It is like a card you pull out of your Hearthstone deck." Crowly added." It was just the right place and the right moment."  
Thomas took a moment to gather himself." What do you want me to do?"  
Genn took him by the shoulder." Nothing to subterfuge, I promise you. Just keep her save and see if she really is the rightful heir of Lordearon. If she is, people will flock to her and the idea of reclaiming Lordearon might come to mind. Try to persuade her otherwise."  
"We made a treaty with Vol'jin's horde after we have slain Garrosh for a reason, Ser Thomas." Il'dinare said." We cannot afford another war with the Horde. We do not have the manpower or the funds or the motivation for that matter."  
"I understand." Thomas nodded." I will do my duty for the Alliance."

A few hours later, Ser Thomas Karland arrived at the estate. Several men, women and worgen turned to face him. They asked him questions but Thomas rode on as his escorts drove the rabble back. The guards inside opened the gates and let Thomas in and the others out. The knight leaped off his horse and handed the reins to a stablehand.  
"where can I find the princess?" Thomas asked.  
"The Queen is inside the solar, Ser." The stablehand frowned before he took the horse away. Thomas blinked at the stablehand before he entered the estate. Inside the recently renovated home, Thomas could still smell the wet paint, he was greeted by a swordsmen.  
"Ser Karland?" The Paladin asked to which Thomas nodded." I am Ser Andarin Lightblade."  
"A Paladin?" Thomas frowned.  
"Yes I am." Andarin smirked. The so-called Paladin did not wear anything resembling Paladin armour. He looked more like an mercenary rather than a member of the holy order of knight. He was tall, well build and wore no armor other than an ornate breastplate. He had a bastard sword rather than an hammer, strapped to his side which had sacred runes etched on it." Not quite what you expected eh? Neither did Sylvanas' guards. Queen Calia is in the observatory upstairs, come I will take you to her."  
The Paladin led Ser Karland upstairs." A friend of mine asked me to infiltrate Undercity to find his friend. Instead of finding this friend, I found an Forsaken who aided me in slaying one of the Abominations that nearly had me. He was a priest who still used the Light and told me of a prisoner that needed saving quickly but I needed to held the line. I did and a moment later Trevor-"  
"Who?" Thomas asked.  
"The Forsaken, a nice guy save for the odour. Not his fault, Light bless him. Anyway, Trevor led Calia outside of her cell and I was forced to follow. I did not find the prisoner my friend wanted me to find but I found the next best thing." He turned to face the knight." How is Trevor?"  
"I do not know, they did not say." Thomas replied. He did not even know the other escort was a Forsaken, which made Thomas wonder what else Graymane and his hide from him. "You risked a lot for this friend, Ser Lightblade." he noted to which Andarin smiled.  
"He saved my life in Northrend, I owed him and Lurid one. This was my trying to pay my debt. I;m afraid I still have to pay the tab for that one. But that is a tommorow's thing." The two stopped in front of a door which led to the observatory. He knocked once.  
"Come in." a feminine voice on the other end said to which Andarin opened the door.

She was not the type of princess Thomas had expected. Her brown hair was tied into a bun and she wore trousers and a vest rather than a dress. She was sharpening her daggers with a rock before she stopped and looked at them with her hardened, green eyes. Save for an expensive looking necklace and a certain air only nobility could have perfected, the woman looked nothing like a princess. However as she placed her knife and rock away and stood, there was a certain elegance to it. Thomas could not help but find her attractive, in a rugged kind of way.  
"Your grace." Andarin bowed." This Ser Thomas Karland."  
"Ser Thomas, it is a pleasure to meet you." she smiled.  
"It is an honour, your grace." Thomas bowed deeply.  
"I heard from my guards outside that you have just been made a knight and you are of Lordearon descent, is that true?"  
"Yes it is, your grace." Thomas replied." I was knighted by King Graymane the same day you apparently arrived."  
"Apparently?" she raised her brow.  
"M-my apologies." Thomas bowed his head." I meant no disrespect." The knight stared to the ground intently as his heart raced. A chilling moment passed before he heard her giggle.  
"It's quite alright Ser Thomas." She placed her hand on his shoulder." Rise. I don't want anyone from the House of Karland to dishonour their words."

Thomas stood up as he looked puzzled." You know our words?"  
"Stubborn as a rock, yes?" Calia said with a smile." I was taught from a young age to learn the sigil ad words of all Lordearon houses, great and small. Yours was a small house until the Second War when your greatfather held an pass in Alterac against Orc reinforcements for three hours. I think in a way House Karland saved my life that day."  
"How so?" Thomas asked.  
"Well those reinforcements may have linked up with the rest of the Horde to the Lordearon capitol which was besieged at the time. If those troops aided in the struggle the walls may have been overwhelmed and I may not have been here today."  
"It is an honour you think of my house that way, your grace." Thomas smiled.  
"So many honours, indeed." She chuckled and walked back to her chair." So…" she began sharpening her dagger again." Has Genn asked you to spy on me did he?"  
Thomas' smile faded immediately." N-no your grace."  
Andarin stood to her side as he picked up an apple from the fruit bowl and ate it." If he did, he either picked the most terrible liar and a damn good actor. I think the former is what we have here, your grace." He said in between munches.  
"As Princess I was taught to read people, Ser Andarin. And I think you are right. No offense, is a bit young for his title bit driven to proof his family name. I think you are being used as a pawn, poor Thomas."  
Story of my life, Thomas thought to himself as he stayed silent. First his mother and now Greymane.  
All he wanted was to proof himself and the Karland name.

Calia kept sharpening her dagger." I have not met your father, Thomas. But my brother did and House Karland served him during the early days of the Third War. I hope I can expect as much loyalty your father had for my brother as you hopefully will to me."  
Thomas dropped to his knee." I swear on the Holy Light, I will not betray you."  
"Good, and may I expect the truth from you?" she asked.  
"Of course, on my honour." Thomas replied.  
"Good. Then answer me this. What do men respect most, a throne or the person who sits on it?"

Thomas looked up at the self-styled Queen." It depends who is sitting on the throne, your grace."  
"Really?" Calia placed her dagger on her fingertip and made the blade turn.  
"A throne is a throne." Thomas said." Men respect it because it will always be there. It is their past and future, their collective consciousness. If the person who sits on the throne is weak or wicked, men will prefer the throne than the man and pray for better times."  
"But if the person on the throne is strong?" Calia cocked her head to the side.  
"Then men will admire the person and not the throne. And when the person dies he or she will be remembered with the throne."  
She withdrew the dagger and placed it with the others." My father was seated on that throne for more than fifty years before my brother took him. It was the throne that saved my life when what's left of Uther's guard sheltered me in the Scarlet monastery before Sylvanas found me and held me captive for all these years. Thomas…that throne belongs to House Menethil. It is my birth right, my legacy. Father wanted Arthas to rule with Jaina at his side and a golden haired prince in their lap. I never once wanted that throne until the day when Arthas shoved his sword through my father's belly and threw the entire country to ruin."  
"The Forsaken rule Lordearon now, your grace." Andarin said.  
"No, not the Forsaken. That usurper Sylvanas. She stole my people away from me."  
"If you wish to stop her, your grace." Thomas stood up." Why haven't you shown yourself yet? Many of your people are outside."  
Calia smiled as if Thomas and her were equals." I am waiting for the right moment."  
"The right moment?" Thomas asked. Calia did not reply and changed subjects.  
A few days passed as Thomas got used to life as being a guard to the princess. He wrote home to his mother and half-sister, omitting the fact of Princess/Queen Calia's survival of course. He and Ser Lightbringer trained in the courtyard until the crowd outside grew even bigger with each passing day and kept asking questions. When confronted with this, the Princess said it was not time yet to reveal herself. Calia kept to herself in the observatory although at night she had a tendency to sneak out. Thomas followed her twice in the dark, and thanked the light he was good at hide and seek when he was small, and found her chatting to an Stormwind Lord guessing by the Lion's tabard. It was dark but the moon gave enough light for Thomas to recognize the badge of Black Dragon of House Grimtide on his shoulder pad. They spoke in hushed tones and never for long. Seems Calia had a spy on the inside as well. Thomas made his way back to the estate before Celia did. And so the days went one. Until one day, when the rain stopped for once, that Andarin shook him awake from his bed.  
"Today's the day, Thomas." He smiled.  
"W-what's today?" Thomas slowly got up.  
"Unification." Andarin replied.

The Paladin and the Knight escorted the self-styled Queen downstairs as for the first time she left the estate. The crowd outside, which numbered nearly in the thousand Thomas thought, all stood silent and gazed at Calia. She mounted her horse, as did both Andarin and Thomas, and set a course for the gate. Andarin handed Thomas a rolled up banner as they rode." You mind holding this? I have a soar shoulder. Open it when I tell you to."  
"Of course." Thomas agreed.  
"Princess Calia." The gilnean guard said." I'm sorry but you can't leave."  
"Has Graymane arrested me then?" she asked.  
"No, of course not." The guard replied shocked.  
"Good, then be so kind to open the gates?"  
The guard reluctantly opened the gate as the three riders moved out.  
"Now, Thomas." Andarin motioned.

Thomas unrolled the banner and held it high in the air. The symbol of Lordearon was held high in the air as it waved in the wind. The mob cheered at her as they all cheered her name. all hail, Queen Calia. All hail, Lordearon!'.  
"Brothers and sisters of Lordearon! My children!" She shouted." Follow me! Follow your Queen!"  
and follow they did. Man, woman, child and Worgen cursed. All followed their Queen. They marched toward the capitol as Gilneas soldiers and other members of the Alliance stepped aside. She let them to Stoneward prison.

Calia rode to the Warden." Warden, as Queen of Lordearon I demand you to let my people go."  
The crowd fell silent with a gasp here and there. Thomas looked to andarin who looked just as confused as he was.  
The warden tried to mutter an excuse but Calia did not take heed." Let my people go, Warden. I will take full responsibility if your king has issue with it."  
The Warden did as he was told and opened the cells inside. One by one the cell doors opened…and walking corpses came out. One of them wore a priests robe and looked less…'dead' than the others. As if some holy energy fueled him.  
The crowd went almost insane, for many remembered the Scourge, but Calia held out her hand.  
"My children, listen!" she called." LISTEN!" The crowd fell silent." These are your people to. I have been told that these Forsaken have left their false Queen and come back home to us!"  
"But they are dead!" one man shouted." Monsters!" said another.  
"The people of Hillsbrad had to drink cursed blood to remain themselves, are they monsters?!" Calia shouted. She dismounted from her horse and gave her reins to the prison warden who looked unsure of what to do. Fearlessly, she walked toward the robed Forsaken and his kin. Thomas and the Paladin followed her. As one the Forsaken prisoner knelt before Calia, save the priest who just smiled.  
"My princess, I knew you would come save us." The priest chuckled.  
"Never thought you would be an romantic, Trevor." She smiled and held him. She stepped back and walked to the other Forsaken." My children, you have been betrayed before. Once by my brother and again by the false Banshee Queen." She motioned one up." Stand, stand! You are no longer slave to your torment. It does not matter what you were before in the Scourge or the Forsaken. You are Lordearon still! We will take back our homeland!" She extended her hand to Thomas. Without thought he handed the banner of Lordearon to the self-styled Queen, a Queen he felt he could get behind.  
"WE STAND AS ONE!" She cried.  
"WE STAND AS ONE!" The crowd replied as the cheer of man, worgen and forskaen alike shook Gilneas city.

The word of home went through the crowd like wildfire. It was as if some strange enchantment fell upon them as an man walked over to an Forsaken and shook his hand, which the Forsaken gladly shook back.  
"All hail, Queen Calia!" they chanted." All hail, Queen Calia!"  
Thomas felt a smile creep to his lips as the Lightblade motioned to the roofs to their right. He followed Andarin's hand and saw the reason why today was the day of her revelation. On the rooftop were not just King Greymane and Lord Crowly but also a man with deep blue plate armour, one shoulder pad in the shape of a lion and the other an eagle. His hair was in a pony tail and went to his waist as his scar across his face grew even worse when he frowned. High King Varian Wyrnn had arrived.


	5. Horde: Chapter 2

_**Thorgal**_

The harsh, warm sun was at its zenith when he left the valley of trials. Around his neck, he wore an self-made necklace of Quilboar tusks he ripped out himself, as was the old Warsong tradition. His armour was a match of leather and mail armour, anything he could get his hands on during the trial. His axe that hung by his belt was covered in dried blood as the wooden shield on his back showed signs of recent struggle. He sported several bloody scars on his green muscled skin but Thorgal did not care. Today he was a man, a proper orc and a full member of the Horde. His sense of pride made his grimace like a cheeky goblin, especially when he saw his father waiting for him just outside.  
He was not alone as a few peons were busy loading up a kodo cart behind him. The foreman was shouting ordered at them until he saw his son leave the valley of trials and made his first step into the Durotar desert as a man.  
Thazz'ril slammed his pick on the ground and walked over to his son. He took him by the shoulder and had a look at his newly made necklace and scars.  
"Father…" Thorgal chuckled as he pushed, gently, his father." I am not some new Kodo that has to be inspected."  
"Could've fooled me, son." Thazz'ril smirked before he motioned to the kodo." You look exactly like your kin over here."  
"That would imply they are your kin to, old man." The young orc retorted.  
"Me and your mother could've found you when you were but a pup, abandoned by your birth parents because you were that hideous."  
"Or they could've thrown me at you because they were that frightened to see a horrible beast like-"  
"Dabu, dabu. That's enough. " The Foreman took his son by the shoulders and held him." Your mother would have been proud son." He added with a sad smile.  
"Are we going to see her on the way to Orgrimmar?" Thorgal asked to which his father nodded.  
"Zug zug, go help that lazy son of ogre Urk with the rest of the supplies. I'll make sure those idiots at the den haven't forgotten anything." Thazz'ril said before he took his prized pick axe and walked off.  
The young warrior gladly picked up the copper ores wrapped in backs as helped put them on the cart.  
"Long time no see, Thorgal." One of the peons said, smiling with a dimwitted expression." You fight well?"  
"Killed a few Quilboar who thought they could use the den as their next breeding grounds. Bastards think the Siege left us weak."  
"Pigmen always dumb, dumber than Urk." The peon retorted as he picked up another bag and threw it on the caravan." Probably."  
"Urk, don't sell yourself short." Thorgal continued his work interrupted." I remember the story my father told me of how you bravely threw spears at infernals during the Third War."  
The peon stopped for a moment, as if he was remembering the battle." Urk did, didn't he?"  
Thorgal nodded." Zug zug, Urk did."

An moment later the Foreman returned with one small bag which he did not allow any of the peons to touch. "Orgrimmar business, best left alone." He said. When the Peons kept asking he pulled out his blackjack and threatened to beat them if they did not disperse fast enough. Remembering the beatings they had before the Peons all ran, except Urk who handed Thazz'ril the reins of the Kodo.  
"Urk made sure Kodo watered and fed." He said.  
"Good man." Thazz'ril replied and climbed on the cart, sitting next to his son. He rooted through his coin purse and threw five silvers to him." Share with the others, don't spend it all at once or I will beat the snot out of you when I return."  
"Swobu." Urk took the coin before he saluted him." Blood and Lightning."  
"Blood and Thunder." Thazz'ril corrected. He saluted back before he set the cart off to Orgrimmar.

Thorgal leaned back to look at the cargo they carried as he was waving Urk off." Are you getting to old, father? I recall before I left to do the trials that you always had twice as much with you."  
"I'm not to old." Thazz'ril replied." My pick axe may be enchanted but I still do most of the work, damnit."  
"You remind me of grandfather when-" Thorgal barely dodged his father's fist in time.  
"I AM NOT TO OLD!" The Foreman glared.  
"As you say, father." Thorgal smirked. Thazz'ril shook his head and focused back on the road.  
"Truth be told, I don't want to take to much ore with me. I have to pay taxes each time I come in to sell."  
"Taxes?" Thorgal frowned.  
"One of Vol'jin's new ideas. With the shanty towns popping up outside Orgrimmar and with that damn place still needing to be rebuild in parts they need every rotten copper they can get. That feast they threw a few days back didn't help things either." Thazz'ril groaned." Blood damned Chieftains. They take all the risks and we pay the price for it when it backfires."  
"You rather want we go back to Garrosh' reign?" his son asked.  
"Least economy bloomed under him." The Foreman replied." At least in his reign us Orcs were respected and not treated like second class citizens in our own damned Horde."  
"Mother died under his reign to." Thorgal reminded.

Both did not speak for a moment, some pains were to fresh to be opened.  
"She did…" Thazz'ril agreed." But she did her duty to the Horde, son. Never forget that."  
"Of course…" Thorgal agreed." I dedicated my first kill to her."  
"That's my boy." The foreman smiled and ruffled his son's hair much to the latter's annoyance.  
They talked off a few different subjects before they halted at the graveyard outside Razor Hill. Unlike the humans who buried their dead, the Orcs cremated theirs and strayed the ashes to locations the shaman deemed worthy, their weapons left behind so they would face the ancestors armed. Both father and son halted before the graveyard and stood vigil near a rock where an single axe was leaning on it. They did not speak, words did not convey enough what they felt. Thorgal prayed to the spirits and the ancestors and hoped that his rite of passage did honour to her and their line.  
He nearly jumped when his father took him by the shoulder and motioned him back on the cart.

The cart drove through Razor Hill and onward to Orgrimmar through the long chasm. They came across an Orc with his Lion companion who were watching the harpies that flew nearby. Throgal wanted to greet the warrior but Thazz'ril shook his head." He's a strange one. Even Urk would seem intelligent next to him. Let him be."  
Thorgal did not press the matter as the cart drove on. His eyes fell on the mysterious bag in his father's possession but even before he could ask, his father said to leave it and not talk about it. He knew his father's stubbornness was as rock solid as a Tauren's peaceful demeanor so he dropped the matter.  
Not long after Thorgal saw the tall walls of Orgrimmar rise. He saw the metal clad walls, the sturdy opened gate and the proud red banners that seemed to stretch for nearly half a mile as it waved in the wind. But as they got closer they also saw the shoddy huts and tents that littered in front of the proud city.  
Thorgal recalled that the Dranosh'ar Blockade, which was a series of fortifications littered with Burows and siege weapons, was in front of Orgrimmar's gates. But now where the mighty blade throwers stood, was now a series of huts and tents where hundreds of trolls walked past. Not Darkspears, in fact he fought alongside a female of their tribe mere hours ago during the trial, but but all kinds he never saw before. He saw green trolls, yellow trolls, trolls with skin as blue as he imagined ice would be and a few with gray skin and orbs which emitted light where their eyes were supposed to be. Those looked more proud of themselves while the others looked quite miserable.  
He saw his father's hands clutch on the reins." Keep looking in front of you and ignore them." He warned his son." No matter what they say."  
It did not take long when the trolls did notice them. They cried in various tongues. Troll was the most common one, but a few spoke in broken orcish, Taurahe and even one in the elven tongue. They began to migrate toward the cart and pleaded for what Thorgal assumed was food or water. He did what his father told him to do and ignored them. The pleading tone however swiftly changed from desperation to anger. One troll angrily placed a hand on the cart and as fast as lightning, Thrazz'ril slammed his blackjack on the troll's hand. The troll cried out in pain and fell off the cart.

The Foreman began shouting in the troll tongue while Thorgal's hand rested on his axe. The troll mob was about to leap on them before a loud roar shook the area which send them scattering. Thorgal looked toward the gates and saw an Orcish beastmaster, for he looked pretty much like Rexxar the Champion of the Horde save for his race, run to them alongside his Devilsaur.  
"Back, back you wretches! You leave the gates for ten minutes and they sneak back in..." the beastmaster shook his head before he turned to Thrazz'ril." You alright, old man?"  
Thorgal saw his eyes flare and quickly held his father's arm and answered in his stead." We are fine, thanks to you brave warrior."  
"Not me you have to thank, thank Wexter over here." Gorvar smiled as he scratched his devilsaur's jaw. "Traders?"  
"My father is." Thorgal replied." We've come bearing copper and tin to sell."  
"I'll walk with you till the Auction House then." Gorvar replied and walked with the cart. Thorgal nodded before he shoved his elbow into his father's side. The Foreman merely nodded at the beastmaster before he kept the kodo going toward the city gates.  
"You a Warsong?" Gorvar asked the young warrior. He motioned to the necklace around Thorgal's neck.  
"Zug zug." The young warrior smiled proudly." From my mother's side."  
"I'm to OLD to remember what clan I'm from." Thrazz'ril spat.  
"To young, you mean." Gorvar chuckled." I did not mean any offense, Foreman. Yes I recognized that blackjack you wielded. Back during my trial I to had to help wake up Peons from their slumber with that thing."  
"What clan are you from?" Thorgal asked.  
"I'm Bleeding Hollow." The beastmaster replied." I was raised in a small clan, free from the camps. Only fifty or so orcs and one ogre who refused to follow Kilrog Deadeye back to Draenor. We hid in Stranglethorn Vale till Doomhammer called the clans together. We did not have the brutality of the Warsong or the same animal friends like the Frostwolves-" Wexter snarled at his master." Present company excluded of course…" The Devilsaur snorted but carried on walking." But we knew how to skirmish and…repopulate fast." Gorvar gave a wicked grin." Kilrog Deadeye was known to have many sons and grandsons for a reason. I go as far and say I to have a little bit of an Deadeye in my blood. Least that is what I tell my mate and pups anyways."  
That seemed to have softened Thrazz'ril up a bit, much to Thorgal's relieve." Not many orcs these days who know what clan they are from. Most just say they are Horde. I am grateful that my boy has some clan to call his own." He said.  
"As am I but I cannot blame those who dont." Gorvar admitted." Not many of our kind were free before Thrall and many more see themselves as the Horde now instead of individual clans. A blessing and a curse. Sure we are united as one people but what is a man without an identity and history, a place where he called home?"  
"Are all you lot so poetic?" the foreman snapped.  
"We have to fill the dead hours somehow." The beastmaster chuckled." Hunting and mating can only keep you busy for SOME time before it grows stale. That is why I took this gatekeeper job. It is badly paid but after the Siege and Garrosh's death there has been nothing else to do for those of my profession."  
"Beastmasters?" Thorgal frowned.  
Gorvar shook his head." Moka. Adventurers like me. Warriors, shaman, Warlocks, Druids…we have nothing else to do. Hence this posting. I have to put food on the table somehow. You would think besides having a feast in our honour, those who helped take down Garrosh would deserve something more."  
"We all feel the pinch, I know." Thrazz'ril agreed.

The cart stopped in front of the gate where the beastmaster and his devilsaur bid them goodbye. Thorgal noticed most of the guards were not Orcs but Trolls or Tauren. He even saw the odd goblin in armour.  
"Lok Tar. Welcome to Orgrimmar." The Darkspear said in orcish without any hint of an accent." I am Grunt Jin'Zar. Name and reason for your stay?"  
"Lok Tar. Foreman Thrazz'ril of the Den with my son Thorgal. We are here to trade copper."  
"May I have a look please?" The troll asked.  
"Do I have a choice?" Thrazz'ril replied.  
"Yes but…it be nicer if you did. It's been a long day." The troll guard chuckeld.  
With a weary sigh the Foreman granted his permission and the troll took a quick look. He nodded at the Foreman and asked for the normal toll of ten silvers.  
His father paid the toll and bid Jin'Zar farewell before they entered the valley of strength. In front of the Fortress a large crowd was gathered.  
"Good, we're in time…" Thrazz'ril muttered under his breath. He handed the reins to his son and jumped off the cart." Go to the auction house and see what you can get for the cargo, I will meet you there In a moment." Before the young orc could complain his father had already run off, pick axe and secret bag in hand.  
Thorgal drove the cart to the auction house and haggled the dozen bags of unrefined ore with a female goblin.

"Fifteen gold." Auctioneer Xifa said after inspecting them.  
"Each?" Thorgal had his arms crossed.  
"No, the whole lot." Xifa frowned." Take it or leave it."  
"We had deals like this before, Xifa. Five gold each bag. We will barely make any profit here with the new taxes and we got peons to pay!"  
"Not my problem. Look kid, after the Siege the prices for Copper skyrocketed but now with all these immigrants coming in and selling REFINED ore for half what I'm offering you for the same amount, you can't expect me to pay more! I got to pay my taxes to!"  
"We can barely afford our workers and picks let alone smelt our own damn copper bars!" Thorgal rubbed his brow." We're in business for years, can't you offer a little bit more? For old time's sake?"  
The female sighed and looked at the bags of ore. She went through her notebook and muttered to herself." Alright, I will give you seventy-five gold for the whole lot, fifteen percent tax included, and I'll pass you my niece along who is an apprentice smelter. She will work for pickings and you will have your smelter for the future."  
It was better than nothing, Thorgal thought." How long will she stay with us?"  
"A year, two tops. Should give you enough time to find another smelter or upgrade her contract to fulltime. You staying at the Wyvern's tail as always" Thorgal nodded." Good, I'll send her there by the morning."  
"Deal." Thorgal agreed and shook her hand." Aka'Magosh."  
"You to, you big lug." She smiled and punched his muscular arm playfully." Go on before I regret this decision."  
Thorgal accepted the gold purse and walked outside of the auction house where his father awaited by the cart, without the small bag he carried from the den the young warrior noticed. He was leaning against it as he was watching the happenings in front of the fortress. He almost jumped when his son handed him the coin purse. Thrazz'ril frowned as he weighed the coin purse in his hand." That's it?"  
"She was not willing to pay more, least for unrefined ore. We also have a new mouth to feed. Goblin smelter, Xifa's niece."  
"Her niece?" his father frowned." I know I told you I wanted to have grand pups soon but mating with a gobo is not what I had in mind."  
"Father!" Thorgal said disgusted, much to the Foreman's amusement.  
"I jest, I jest…you have your mother' sense of humour all right. None." The foreman shook his head." Very well, where are we picking her up?"  
"Wyvern's tail in the morning." The young orc frowned still.  
"Dabu." His father agreed. He motioned to the crowd ahead as they saw a group of chained orcs being led out of the fortress toward the big gap in the middle.

"These are the survivors of the True Horde bulwark at the Dry Hills" his father said." They've been sentenced to death."  
"How?" Thorgal asked to which his father pointed to the crowd. From the fortress came a tall blue troll he recognized as Vol'jin along with a gray skinned orc in armour and a frail green one in robes with a small impish creature in his shoulder. He frowned when he saw three energy like beings wrapped in cloth stand beside the old orc in robes. One of them handed a small bag over to the old orc to which the orc handed another one, coins Thorgal guessed.

"Brotha's and sistah's of da Horde!" he heard Vol'jin's voice echo through the valley." These True Horde who abandoned da family be sentenced to death!" the crowd cheered, or jeered, at that before the Warchief called for silence." Howevah, as membah;s of da Horde they also deserve a good death. Therefore, thanks to our Ethereal friends, we will be opening a portal to a world currently under attack by da Burning Legion. Da world be doomed but at least dese traitah;s die deaths worthy of a Lok'vad nod!" the crowd shouted again.  
Thorgal saw the orc in robe take an skull of sorts from the bag and began swirling his hands in the air as purple energy began forming a gateway. While that happened several guards undid the chains of the True Horde warriors and pushed them to the gateway. As it opened, an Tauren ( not in armour curiously) placed a crate of weapons near the portal and walked off. Once the portal was stable, the True Horde orcs all took a weapon from the crate and walked in. For once the crowd did not jeer or cheer but all began singing. An Lok'vad nod. A song for those who died and were deemed worthy of a song. The whole valley sang as one as one by one they stepped inside. When the last one stepped through the gateway, the portal was shut behind her.  
"They were brotha's and sistah's to once, do not forget! Sing of dem tonight and honour their memory!" Vol'jin shouted." May da spirits and da ancestors watch ovah dere souls! For da Horde!"  
"For the Horde! The crowd shouted before they dispersed.  
"You think mother would've been with them if she survived Razor Hill?" Thorgal asked out of the blue to his father. His father did not reply and instead took the reins of the kodo and guided them to the Wyvern's Tail. Along the way one of the Ethereal's walked by and handed Thrazz'ril a small purse of coin. The Foreman did not look the alien in the eye. Thorgal was furious and took his father by the shoulder." What did you do?!"  
"What does it look like what I did?" the Foreman frowned." We survived for another few days with this coin."  
"At the cost of mother's honour?!" Thorgal shouted. This time he did not have the time or reflexes to avoid his father's fist. He held the side of his face with disbelief as his father spoke.  
"Honour does not warm our hut or fill our bellies. Honour does not bring your mother back. Honour is whatever we want it to be and right now making sure our family and workers stay alive is the most honourable thing I can think of. Now no more talk of this!"

Neither Thorgal nor his father spoke for a few hours and even then the tone of the conversation was cold. They ate some cured ham steaks with potatoes and some cherry grog to wash it down. Afterward each went to their own separate bedroom. Thorgal stopped from entering his when he saw an forest troll female leave a room as she was adjusting robe back on. The Orc, a Dragonmaw Thorgal guessed by the skin colour, handed her five silver coins.  
The female looked angry." Not enough." She said in accented troll.  
"It was enough for what I got." The orc said and slammed the door shut behind him. The female began slamming on the door as she cursed in her native tongue.  
"Wait, wait!" Thorgal walked up to her." How much do you need?"  
The troll stopped and watched him up and down." You want to?"  
"Moka." Thorgal shook his head and took out his coin purse." How much?"  
The troll cocked her head with a puzzled expression before she replied." One gold."  
Thorgal took out two gold coins and handed it to her." Here, get you something nice to eat." He said with a smile.  
The female looked at the golden coins with a smile before she hugged him. "Thank ya." She said." Sure you no want?" she smiled seductively.  
"I'm sure." He smiled." Go on, Aka'Magosh."  
"Da Loa watch ovah ya." She smiled before she walked off. For an moment, Thorgal thought of calling her back but he decided against it. It would've been dishonourable.

He dreamed, about what he did not know, but he woke up when the sound of an axe splintering through his wooden door. Immediately he picked up his axe and shield before the door was kicked open. He did not know whom he was attacking because it was dark, but he was tall. He shield bashed his opponent in the face before he slammed his axe into the abdomen. When the troll cried out in pain he knew what he faced. He pushed his opponent out with all his might and down the stairs. He noticed behind him that the gray orc from before lay dead on the floor as his black blood made it's way to Thorgal's feet. He ran down the stairs and stopped when he saw the sight. Several trolls, mostly forest ones, were still standing as several dead ones lay on the ground. One of them was the female from before. Her chest was impaled by an pick axe which gave some light in the darkness as a his wounded father was being beat on by the larger troll. Thorgal's eyes saw red and without thinking his arms moved out of themselves. Axe met flesh, shield met face and troll blood was splattered against the wall.

They were with to many and even his bloodlust did not stop him from being overwhelmed. He felt the barrage of fists and sharp objects on his back until a breeze seemed to throw his enemies away.  
He covered his eyes to shield them from the wind but he saw two Pandaren, a large male chubby one with a hat and a female in an monk's attire, taking the trolls down with their staff and bare hands respectively. Thorgal was mesmerized by their exotic fighting style until the thought of his father bleeding out came to his mind and he dragged himself to him. He sat next to his father and held his hand. "Fa-father…" Thorgal tried to speak but did not feel the energy. His father coughed up blood blood as he tried to speak. "Chen, those two are still alive!" he heard the female said.  
"Go to them, Yalia! I have this!" the male replied.  
The female knelt down next to them." Do not fret, I can channel the Light into you…" she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before a strange warm light filled his inner being.  
"Thank you…." Thorgal sighed as he felt himself feeling better by the warmth. However despite the light's magic, he saw his father's green skin turning more pale by the moment.  
"Father?" Thorgal held his hand." Father, you are being healed."  
"The damage on the inside is to much…" Yalia sighed sadly." I'm sorry, I cant do any more."  
"What, how do you mean?!" the young orc cried." Help him, he cant die!"  
He felt his father's hand on his shoulder and as he turned his head saw Thrazz'ril smirk one last time before the feeling in his father's hand went limp.  
Thorgal held his father in his arms, he did not hear the Pandaren' sooth saying or the Orgrimmar guards storm in or the remaining trolls surrender. All he could hear was his father's heart that stopped beating and a bone chilling cry of anguish that came from his throat. A cry worthy of a Warsong.


	6. Alliance: Chapter 2

_**Calia**_

As the sun's rays came through the glass, the room below was cascaded in many brilliant colours upon the gathered crowd. Many of Stormwind's nobility, such as the Grimtides and the and others were present. Jojo Ironbrow represented the Tushui Pandaren after Aysa Cloudsinger returned back to the Wandering Isle with her now husband Ji Firepaw, Brother Crowley of the Scarlet Renegades was there as well, the night elven ambassador Broll Bearmantle and even the Dark Iron dwarf Drukan who looked bored during the whole affair. And of course King Varian himself with his son Prince Anduin.  
"With the power of the light invested in me..." Archbishop Farthing's voice rang through the Cathedral as he held the golden crown, shaped in the form of diverse roses, in the air." I hereby crown you, Queen Calia of the House of Menethil and rightful ruler of Lordearon." He placed the crown gently on her auburn hair as the crowd clapped and even cheered.  
" Long may she reign!" a cry went up." Long may she reign!"

Calia rose and thanked the Archbishop before she and her newly made Queen's guard strode down the stairs and outside the cathedral. She was dressed as a warrior queen, breast plate and all, but had a certain elegance to her with a long dress that reached till her feet and a silk cloak embroided with white roses, her new sigil.  
Ser Andarin, Brother Trevor in his human guise, Ser Thomas and the newly inducted Sergeant Hartman from Southshore in his Worgen form all stood around her to make sure her safety was never threatened.  
As she passed, all of the attendants bowed their heads. Even her peers such as Varian, Genn and High Tinker Mekkatorque. The sun was shining brightly outside as the Lordearon flags waved by banner post and loyal subject alike.  
"Long life the queen!" they cried." Long life Queen Calia!"  
It was much grander than what happened in Gilneas a few weeks prior but it still felt somewhat impersonal. Only a few of her undead subjects traveled with her and had to be glamoured by mages as to appear human and most of her people stayed behind in Gilneas to begin building a new life for themselves. She also had to be crowned in Stormwind where the heart of the Alliance was, far away from her home and most of her people.  
"You look glum, your grace." Ser Thomas asked." Are you alright?"  
Calia turned her head." I am fine, just lost in thought, Thomas." She smiled. The blush on his cheeks made her giggle but she quickly placed her royal mask back on and waved at the gathered members of the Alliance. Her thoughts went to her father and mother and hoped somewhere in the afterlife, they would be proud.

Stormwind celebrated and for once the festivities of Brewfest were not held near Ironforge in the dwarven lands of Khaz Modan but just outside Stormwind's walls in the Elwynn Forest. Kegs upon kegs of ale were rolled in through the Deeprun Tram as even Goblin Zeppelins from Booty Bay far to the south were hired to sell their drinks and wares to the public. Calia was even honoured to drink the first keg they opened on that day.  
"Your grace, would you be honoured to sample the first of this new beverage me and the boys at the Agricultueral department cooked up?" Gelbin ,who always opened the event, asked."We call it Gheiserburg. It is Lordearonian hops carefully fermented with Mulgore grain and Ashenvale spring water. After that we cooled within a new device we called a refri-"  
"Let her taste the bloody drink, Mekkatorque!" Drukan shouted and was quickly backed up by the other revelers. She was offered a small mug from the High Tinker but she kindly refused.  
"Sergeant Hartman." She asked the Worgen Sergeant." Mind if I take your pint glass please?"  
The Sergeant handed his large pint mug to her and like everyone else gasped when she downed the entire mug in one go. Another cheer went up afterward and even more so when the Gheiserberg was approved by the new Monarch.

She walked around the grounds and sampled some more meats and drinks as Brother Crawley walked to her.  
"Your grace." The Scarlet brother bowed." Congratulations on your coronation."  
"It was a long time coming, Brother Crawley" she bowed her head." I have heard of your valliant attempt to free the Scarlet Monastery in Tirisfal Glades."  
"If I may be honest, it was not my idea your grace. Some fellow by the name of Joseph tried to lead a coupe d'etat against the Crusade there but his…mental health stopped it from happening despite the aid of adventurers. It was because of those same adventurers most of these Renades made it back to alliance ground."  
"And like a shepard tends to his flock, you took care of these renegade sheep?" Andarin asked.  
The brother frowned somewhat." Your grace, may I ask if we can speak in private?"  
"My Queen's Guard can hear what you have to say, Crawley." Calia replied." They can keep my secrets."  
"As you wish." Crawley said with a nervous smile." I heard rumours you are building an army in Gilneas, is that true?"  
"Where did you hear that rumour?" Thomas frowned.  
"Everyone speaks of it. The Dockworkers, the tavern Keepers, adventurers…I merely ask if it's true."  
Calia cocked her head to the side." And if it were?"  
"If it is so, I wish to pledge my Renegades and myself to your cause." Crawley said." Lordearon belongs to it's people and not those rotten bastards."

"Those 'rotten bastards' as you put it so delicately, have just as much the same right to life there as you do. Brother." Trevor said." The usurper Queen and the Lich King before that turned them into monsters."  
"No offense, brother." Crawley retorted." But when they died their right to Lordearon did so with them. Their souls have hopefully gone to the Light as their wretched husks were left behind to be defiled by the Scourge and Sylvanas after him."  
"This wretched husk has enough manners to not rip your throat out without anyone telling him what to do." Trevor frowned as his human guise somewhat faded which revealed his rotten skin for just a split moment." They have free will, they have rights and they WILL be saved from the usurper."  
"Trevor, that's enough." Calia calmly said before she smiled at Crawley." But what he said is true. Those who serve the usurper are under her spell. And I plan to save them. If you wish to aid us I will let Hartman pass on the information you need. And when we drive her out I promise you the Monastery will be yours."  
"I thank you, your grace..." Brother Crawley bowed." Me and my Renegades are yours to command." With that he left.

"Thomas, how much do you know of Brother Crawley?" she asked.  
"As far as I know there is no relation with the Crawley's of Gilneas." He began." He was an emissary for the Scarlet Crusade early in its career before they turned hostile to everyone. After the Lich King fell and most of the Crusade was destroyed in Northrend, a man named Joseph tried to take over the crusade with Alliance aid. Crawley was his contact here. When that failed like he said, the surviving renegades fled to Stormwind."  
"Numbers?" Calia sipped her drink.  
" I'm not sure but if I have to make an rough guess…"  
"Go on, I like to life dangerously." She smirked which made Thomas blush even more as he tried to look interested in his own mug.  
"I guess about eighty-five to one hundred men. Those include crusaders but also priests and monks." He replied.  
"You sure you want one hundred zealots, your grace?" the Lightblade asked." You heard what they said about the undead, that could pose problems with our Forsaken forces."  
"He probably also likes little altar boys to…" Trevor spat some green ichor on the ground.  
"Trevor, enough…"Calia sighed." We need armed forces to reclaim my throne and right now we have only a few drilled soldiers. I know the Militia and the Worgen mean well but it is not enough. We need every man we can get, especially if Varian keeps the Alliance out of this."  
"Has Varian asked about this, yet?" Trevor rubbed the pommel of his mace." You'd think he would know by now."  
"He probably does, he has asked me to come speak with him in private later." Calia replied." Gentlemen, like my father before me I do not break promises. We WILL get our homeland back, Alliance or no."

A few moments later she dismissed her guards to go out and enjoy the merriment as she decided to sit down alone for a few moments before she would go see Varian. She insisted she would be fine and eventually got her moment of peace after she promised to call back one to escort her to the Keep. As she sat on the bench she lifted her head to sky as the sun began to set and coloured from blue to red. She liked seeing the sky. After having been imprisoned in Undercity for years, she wanted to experience every single sunset-and rise as much as she could. She was so engrossed with it that she didn't notice someone walking up to her.  
"Your grace." Lorna Crawley bowed her head." You mind if I sit next to you?"  
"Of course, Lorna." Calia replied and patted the spot next to her to which Lorna sat on. "You needed an escape to?"  
"Clear my head a little." The daughter of Lord Crawley said." It's getting noisy in there. To much politics and old men…Did you know that Drukan dwarf pinched my bum? I punched him in the face but that actually encouraged him!"  
"Ale and wine loosens tongues and other appendages…" Calia smiled." That's what Muradin Bronzebeard says anyhow. He stayed with my household for some time, he taught my brother how to fight."  
"Not you?" Lorna asked.  
"A lady is not supposed to fight, my father said. While my brother was taught to use swords and hammers and how to ride a warhorse…I was taught to knit and sow and sing. He was going to be a king with Jaina as his queen and a small horde of blonde haired children as their heirs. I was going to be married off to whomever my father or Arthas himself suited well enough." Calia took out her dagger and began cleaning it with a piece of fabric.  
"I was my father's only child." Lorna said." I think he wanted a son but never got one. So he trained me how to ride, fight, use cannons…"  
"He did so very well. I heard Captain Bowen praise your skills during the first Battle of Gilneas as did Ser Thomas for the Homecoming."  
"Is that what they call it, the Homecoming?" Lorna smirked." Or is it what Ser Thomas calls it?"  
"If it is, is there any problem with that Lady Crawley?" Calia replied with mirth.  
"None at all, your grace…" Lorna chuckled." There are worse men to heed advice from than Thomas Karland. You picked him well for your Queen's Guard."

"I was always a good judge of character when I was young. I told father Lord Perenolde was a bad man, even before he betrothed me to him. Thank the Light that problem settled itself…" The Queen of Lordearon inspected her dagger.  
"Why did your father force you into that marriage?" Lorna asked." If mine would I would've told him where to shove it."  
"There are two types of men, Lorna." Calia placed her dagger away." Men who love or do their duty. Men who do their duty will sacrifice anything for it. Happiness, family, wealth, their lives…it is not necessarily a bad thing since doing one's duty so others can life is admirable. My father was one of those men. My marriage to Perenolde could've brought peace between Lordearon, Gilneas and Stromgarde over the issue with Alterac. The intended marriage between my little brother and Jaina was not one because my father thought love would enter into it eventually. He ruled for fifty years and sacrificed everything for Lordearon in that time…even his children if he had to."  
"And the men who love?" Lorna asked.  
"Your father is the perfect example of that." Calia turned to Lady Crawley." He fell back from Silverpine because he wanted to keep you safe. He stayed his hand from killing Genn Graymane so many times in the past because he loves his king."  
"Love is the death of duty." Lorna concluded." I wanted to do my duty to Gilneas, sacrifice my life if need be. He had no right to make that choice for me."  
"Neither did my father, but he did." The Queen said." But as far as fathers go, he wanted you safe and happy. That is something some highborn girls could only dream of."  
"Maybe…" Lorna replied as she got up." I will go back to my room, perhaps write a letter. That way you can have a few moments to yourself at least." She smiled." My apologies for that."  
"It's fine, sometimes it's better to have someone with you to enjoy the night sky with."  
"Perhaps you should ask Ser Thomas next time." Lorna bowed her head with a 'your grace' and left. Calia felt herself blushing at the idea before she dismissed it, blaming it due to the ale.

A few hours later she and Ser Thomas made their way to the Keep.  
"So Ser Lightblade has drunk to much, Sergeant Hartman found an lady friend and Trevor…?"  
"Was to busy discussing theology with an Northshire priest, your grace." Thomas stepped in line with her, frowning one eyebrow when he saw an Pandaren ride on a ram and shout advertisements for an drinking stand.  
"So it's just us two then, Thomas?" Calia smiled.  
"Yes, your grace." He replied." I hope that is not a problem?"  
"Not at all, is it for you?"  
"NO! no of course not, your gr-" Calia interrupted him.  
"Call me Calia, I get 'your grace' enough from everyone else."  
"But you are an Queen." Thomas blinked.  
"And you are my Queen's Guard. That means we will spend a lot of time together and I rather it is not done on egg shells. So from here on out, you will call me Calia when no-one else is around." Agreed?  
"Agreed, Calia." Thomas said with a small smile.

The Queen nodded in agreement and entered the Keep where the Stormwind guard saluted her.  
"King Calia, the king is expecting you in the library." The head of the guard said." Just you."  
"The Queen should not be without her guard." Thomas said.  
"Is the king without his guard?" Calia asked.  
"Yes, your grace." The guard replied.  
"Then I do not need my guard either, we do not wish to upset our host do we Ser Thomas?"  
"No, your grace." Thomas saluted." I will remain here for you."  
"Good." She smiled before she turned to the head guard." I know the way to the library, I've been here plenty in the past. Make sure Ser Thomas is fed and watered if you please?"  
She patted the man on the shoulder before she strolled off to the library.

The Library was located to the upper west wing of the keep where an extensive collection of scrolls, tomes, books, and texts on anything of historical, religious, cultural, or bureaucratic significance were stored. During the day it was crowded by all those who came to enrich themselves with knowledge but at night it was just the king. He was hunched over a large map that laid over the table and a tome. He turned around when he heard her come in.  
"Calia, I hope you enjoyed your day?" he closed the tome.  
"I did as much as I could. Did you, Varian?" she strolled over.  
"I was not present for most of it." He admitted. "Matters of state and the such."  
"Anduin said as much when I came across him at the Racing Ram's stand." Calia replied." Before you ask yes he did compete and no he didn't get hurt."  
Varian grunted." After Pandaria, the last thing he needs is to ride one of those things and get hurt."  
"Boys will be boys, I remember you and Arthas did all kinds of mischief when you lived with us."  
"He had all the bones in his body get broken and both me and Velen had to keep vigil for him for weeks, he nearly died because I did not keep an close eye on him, Calia. I thought you would've persuaded him away from such nonsense."  
"I am not the boy's mother, Varian. Besides he had his blood elven girl as his bodyguard, which is very unwise for his age if i may say so, and he is as stubborn to proof himself like his father."  
"His mother, actually." Varian corrected." His eloquence comes from me, so I've been told."  
Calia snorted." Chin to?"  
Varian smirked." Cute. You still drop coins into pounds?"  
"So why did you call me here? I'm sure it's not because we could trade quips."

The King of Stormwind agreed." Straight to business. I know what you are doing in Gilneas."  
"Whatever-"  
"Don't lie to me!" Varian snarled, much like a wolf." I was raised to sniff out the liars and I know you are."  
Calia frowned." You told me this before, Varian. You said it yourself, the Alliance is not in a good shape to start another war and we, correction YOU made an agreement to the Horde." She moved over." You, Varian. HIGH KING of the Alliance. And already the Horde is seeking to overthrow you."  
Varian folded his arms and motioned her to speak.  
"The Horde is already providing amnesty to several Troll tribes who attacked the Alliance before in the past. The Frostmanes and the Shatterspears attacked the Dwarves and Kaldorei not to long ago and now with the Zandalari who are displeased with them, they go hide behind Vol'jin! Worse, Sylvanas is already gathering her forces near the Wall and there is also the little fact that woman kept my imprisoned for YEARS!"

"I know how you feel, Calia. I to was held an prisoner by the Horde and I to warred with them. But like I said before and the time before that. We are not ready to wage a war with the Horde and I promised them I would maintain the peace between our two factions. If I break that oath then my word means nothing."  
"You made an promise to savages and animals!" she cried out." So what, perhaps this Vol'jin will keep his promise. But I promise you Sylvanas will not and Lordearon will belong to it's proper people and it's proper Queen."  
"With what army? Five hundred Lordearon soldiers, few hundred farmers with pitchforks, a few packs of Worgen and oh, what was it….one hundred or so former Scarlet Crusaders?"  
"You go to war with the army you have and as far as armies go…It is a good one."  
"Motivation gets you only so far…." Varian began to grin." That is why I will grant you a few more weapons for your arsenal."  
Calia smiled." What convinced you?"

"You did when you arrived in Gilneas." Varian replied." Note, I only made a promise to Vol'jin and I will keep my word that we will not assault Durotar or Mulgore. However I did not make any guarantees for Sylvanas. This will be a proxy war, Calia. Do you understand what that entails?"  
"I will be on my own." She realized.  
"Not completely alone but yes. If your conquest of Lordearon fails and Vol'jin demands your head I will have to give it to you for the account of the treaty."  
"I understand the risks. Just give me a fighting chance and the debt you owe to the Menethil's will be repaid."  
Motioned her to the map." I will give you some coin to hire mercenaries to help bolster your forces and Moira says she has some 'Rebel Dark Irons' who do not like her reign who will sell some steamstanks and golems to you. We know Orgrimmar is in debt to the Steamweedle Cartel so we will use our sources to cripple the Western Horde even more so they cannot afford to send anyone over. And there is of course something else…."

"What?" Calia asked.  
Varian turned to her with a grim determination on his face." How far are you willing to go?"  
"To kill Sylvanas and reclaim my throne? To the Blue Lady and back."  
The High King rubbed his beard before he nodded." I've been in contact with Thassarian of the Ebon Blade. He claims Sylvanas has kidnapped one of his brothers two years ago after the Andorhall disaster. He is willing to aid you and use his necromantic powers to revive one of Sylvanas' worst enemies with enough force to stop her."  
Calia's eyes fell to the map where one pointer was aimed at a castle called 'Shadowfang Keep'.


	7. Horde: Chapter 3

_Nathanos_

"Oh, I hope we get to the feast in time." The pandaren female next to him whined." I have not had a drink in days."  
The undead hunter merely looked to the forests below as the zeppelin made it's final approach to the tower near Brill.  
"You think those goblins know what they are doing?" Brewmaster Aysha asked." I heard this zeppelin crashed six times before. I would hate for us to crash."  
"Were we so lucky…" Nathanos groaned.  
"Oh I think I see Brill!" Aysha nearly shouted with joy.  
Nathanos ignored her as he retreated back into his mind. He imagined the flapping tongue in her mouth was ripped out of her throat before he strangled the Houjin Pandaren to death. He smiled a little as he visualized the big dumb smile on her lips fading as the life was squeezed out of her big dumb face. He exhaled as all his worries flooded out.  
His portal from Orgrimmar to Undercity was cancelled for several weeks due to some star alligment nonsense, so he was forced to take the Zeppelin. If he had known he would have to travel with the talkative pandaren he might've taken his chances swimming the great ocean rather than put up with her whining and her constant hugging to 'turn that frown upside down'.  
If he had any ounce of respect left for the living, it died just past the Mealstrom.

The zeppelin, sadly, docked with the tower as the passengers got off.  
"Brewfest is still here!" Aysha clapped her hands together before she ran toward the fallen capitol of Lordearon. Nathanos took his time as he strolled along with a few other tourists, including a few blood elves and some Tauren, to the gates. He noticed alongside the traditional brewfest banners were several Forsaken flags adorned with black flowers. Roses in fact.  
Nathanos raised his brow as he passed through the gates. Already several legs and stalls were scattered over the courtyard as Goblins, Ogres, Trolls and even Pandaren were selling their alcoholic wares. His eyes darted the courtyard as several members of the Horde enjoyed the night's festivities and escape the rather glom scenery by revelry.  
Nathanos was both intrigued and disgusted when he saw Aysha, already quite drunk, talking to an well clothed Furbolg. The intriguing part came from the Furbolg since the Eastern Kingdoms were not indigenous to them and few actually wore clothing. The disgusting part came when he saw the Furbolg stray her arm and say soothing things to her which made the Pandaren giggle.  
Annoyed, Nathanos stepped onward and moved toward the ruins further in and the elevators which led to the true Undercity.

As he passed the Throne room the sounds of a bell ringing and the echoes of men cheering made itself known. But as Nathanos looked around the room was as it always was. Cold, empty and elft derelict ever since the day Prince Arthas of the House of Menethil committed both kin slaying and regicide in this very room as thousands outside died by undead horrors and things of nightmare. Nathanos was not present but he died by the same horrors as they came for him on his estate. He shook his head and marched on toward the elevators.  
Two undead guardsmen saluted as Nathanos walked past.  
"Welcome back, Lord Blightcaller!" they said. One pulled a lever next to her as the stone door behind them opened wide open which revealed the platform. The undead hunter merely nodded his thanks as he stepped inside as the doors closed behind him. He felt himself go down as a small smile crept to his lips. He was home.  
The elevator came to an dead stop as the stone doors opened. More guards saluted him as he stepped past. He frowned slightly when he noticed something. "footman." He called to one of the guards.  
"Yes, my lord?!" the guard saluted.  
"No more Orcish guards?"  
"No, the Troll Warchief had them recalled." The guard replied.  
"When?"  
"About a week ago, my lord."

Nathanos pondered before he dismissed the man and made his way down the Undercity. The Forsaken continued their lives as usual as he walked past. The Auction Houses were buying and selling goods, the tanners were skinning, an one-armed zombie fished in the murky green water and battle masters were teaching the new recruits, and the stitched together corpses known as abominations, some basic drills.  
"Turn yourself away from the false Queen!" an priest on a box said as a small gathering of Forsaken heard his words." The White Rose is the only righteous one! The dark lady led us astray and away from the Menethil justice!"  
"Arthas was monster!" an ghoul in the crowd groaned loudly.  
"Yes he was my poor friend, but does the words on the memorial to his father not say 'May the Father lie blameless for the deeds of the son'?" the priest continued." Why does Calia Menethil not deserve our loyalty? She is not of this land! Why should we continue serving the dark usurper?!"  
Before anyone could reply the sound of a gun rang through the corridor's as the priest dropped down dead. The crowd parted as Nathanos blew the smoke away from the barrel of his pistol and slid it back in it's holster.  
"Y-you shot him." One of the Forsaken said shocked.  
"He was only speaking his mind!" An Banshee howled.  
"He did, that is what got him killed." Nathanos grabbed the priest under his armpits and dragged him." I don't mind free will and speech and all that…" he grunted before he rolled the priest into the green ooze river." What do I mind is biting the hand that feeds you. And he bite the hand." He frowned a the crowd." The Dark Lady saved us in our madness and guided us from the darkness into the shadows were we belong. Queen Sylvanas did that. Not the Alliance or the Menethil's or the Horde. Remember, the Dark Lady watches over you." With that he lft as the crowd dispersed.

He made his way to the Royal Quarter where he saw some new fresh faces in the Dread Guard, the Dark Lady's bodyguard.  
That was the only reason when they blocked his path why he didn't immediately showed them their place.  
"The Queen will not receive any visitors tonight. If you wish to see her make an appointment."  
"Son, do you know who I am?" Nathanos asked.  
"No, nor do I care." The dread Guard glared." Now beat it before something bad happens."

Inside the Dark Lad's court room other Dread Guards raised their brow as their younger peers were thrown against the wall as Nathanos walked past, and stepped on them.  
"Forgive them, Lord Blightcaller." One of the elder guard said." They have been resurrected from the Andorhal campaign, they didn't know."  
"They do now." An female blood knight smirked." Sinu a'manore, Lord Blightcaller and welcome home. The Dark Lady and Sharlinda are-"  
"I know where they are. Thank you Champion Dawnrose. Shorel'aran." He replied with respect before he walked to an secluded corner. There he tapped on rock five times and twisted it. A crack in the wall appeared and slowly opened. Nathanos walked in as the door behind him closed. Already he could hear voices cascade from below.

"Fifteen more of our kind have joined the Rebel Queen, Mistress." A voice as cold as the ice wind whispered." But it seems that those are the last."  
"I hope so Sharlinda, the last thing we need is more of our kind to defect to the Alliance." another cold voice replied." Tighten up security and I want all those who still preach for Calia brought to me. Prepare some sisters to 'change' some minds. I don't want to lose any more of my children to her lies."  
"Of course, Mistress…" the voice whispered." It will be done." An moment passed." Our agent has begun divulging secrets from the Houjin Pandaren."  
"That did not take long…" the other voice scoffed." Pathetic animals…Let me see."  
"I think it's best not, Mistress." Sharlinda sounded embarrassed." They are…occupied."  
"I hate the living…very well, have we had any word from our Murloc forces?"  
"An large armada of trolls are rallying on a island not to farm from Zuldazar and our Puddle Lord claims to have seen Protodrakes carrying gray orcs on their backs flying back and forth…."  
"The True Horde and the Zandalari teaming up…could proof useful if we need to apply pressure on Vol'jin and his mongrels."  
"Should we inform the Warchief?"  
"Not yet….Speaking of Dragons, have our Wraith's uncovered something about that black whelp?"  
"Nothing as of yet." Sharlinda said as Nathanos neared the bottom of the stairs."His home of Ravenhold is heavily guarded by magicks and his servants. The only gilimpse we saw was of him being..."  
"Occupied?" her mistress sighed." With his orc and human bodyguard I bet. Probably just to mock us to"  
"Should we recall our spies at Ravenhold then?"  
"No, he is to powerful a player to not keep our eyes on during this stage of the game..."

Nathanos reached the final stairway as he saw the owners of those voices near a viewing globe and several green torches. One was a Banshee, a elven ghost whose screams could kill any man living. The other could've been an elf once but now served as a shadow of her former self. Her hair was long and white, her skin as gray as the stone around them and her eyes as red as blood. Those eyes turned immediately to face him and the hints of a small smile curved her lips.  
"Nathanos, you finally arrived."  
"Forgiveness my queen…" Nathanos bowed deeply." I had to take the Zeppelin since portal travel was not aviable for the time being. The weather around the Mealstrom held us up some more as well."  
"Rise, Nathanos." Sylvanas urged her champion to rise." Sharlinda, fill him in."  
"How much do you know, Champion?" Sharlinda asked.  
"The last I received was your message saying that Calia had escaped." Nathanos folded his arms.  
"A lot has transpired since then." The Banshee replied." Calia has now been crowned Queen and is gathering an army. Lordearon survivors, Worgen and our own kind. They call her the White Queen."  
"Hence they call you the Black one?" Nathanos asked the Banshee-Queen.  
"The Black rose was always a part of our sigil, it has only been accentuated more as of late." The Banshee-Queen replied." Sharlinda, proceed."  
"My sources report that the alliance will not back her officially so we can take her in the field without any repercussions. Save for Vol'jin's satisfaction."  
"What does Vol'jin have to do with this?" The Blightcaller asked.

"An Alliance envoy has arrived in Durotar, a friend he made in Pandaria. He informed Vol'jin that we held Calia. As a result he pulled away most of the Horde forces here under the pretense that 'we no longer should be reminded of Garrosh's cruelty'."  
"My Queen, with all due respect I told you keeping Calia alive was a bad idea. We had the chance to let her die but-" Nathanos fell silent as his queen glared at him. He gave a groan before he bowed his head." My apologies."  
"You are forgiven." She placed her finger under his chin and raised him up." You know why we kept her alive, Nathanos. She was our bargaining chip in case the Alliance invaded. They might be all high and mighty but once you find their weak spot and push…they are yours." She moved to the globe as images darted about." The Alliance proclaims itself to be an united juggernaut after the Siege of Orgrimmar but deep down they are just as corrupt as before. Anduin Lothar liked boys to much to produce an heir, Greymane was inches away from having claimed Alterac for himself and honourable Terenas was willing to give his daughter's hand in marriage to the Aspect of Death himself." She smirked." Words may be wind, but wind can blown down houses. Varian thinks an proxy war will keep his hands clean but we will beg him to differ."  
"What do you plan to do, mistress?" The banshee asked.  
"Simple. We do what Garrosh failed to do…" the Banshee-queen smiled as the map of Azeroth flashed on the globe." We take it all."


	8. Alliance: Chapter 3

Alliance: Chapter 3

_Constance_

She was sleeping, but she was not really asleep. She knew her body was laying on a bed in a cabin on a boat named the Moonspray which was headed to Darnassus. At any moment Mariss would wake and thus also wake her. But in the realm of the mind, an moment could be any eternity.  
Unlike the Emerald dream which the druids and the green dragonflight used to travel or contact each other, the realm of the mind was created an long time ago by mages to function as something similar as the druids but the realm was never fully developed. Unlike the Emerald dream, this realm was barely the size of a small castle and it's inside features looked like one. They were teleported to the center of the castle, inside a large hall. There were stands of exotic armour and stuffed animals on the wall as well as purple tabards with the sigil of her secret order hanging on the walls.  
To venture outside the inner corridors and walk upon the walls or portcullis meant inviting madness and gazing into the infinite of nothing. For that reason the mages of the Kirin Tor abandoned the realm and used safer methods of communication such as scrying orbs. However likeminded folk like Constance used this realm for their own private dealings.

"Lady Bowen, you've finally arrived." An soft and silk like voice announced her as her form appeared in the realm. Any 'Dreamer' that arrived in the realm appeared as he or she chooses to appear in. Constance had nothing to hide so she appeared as she did when she fell asleep, dressed in bright alliance blue and gold diplomatic attire befitting her noble birth and status as an independent mage of Gilneas.  
"Magna Irriende." Constance bowed her head to the night elven highborne mage." Have I arrived to late?"  
"To early it seems." Irriende replied." Save for the goblins here, no-one else has showed."  
The highborne motioned to the goblin mage and warlock as they stood upon each end of the room and threw magic bolts made out of fire and darkness at each other while they cussed in their nattering tongue.  
Constance shook her head." How long have they been at it?"  
"Ever since they arrived. But they did as they were told just like all of us. All the portals on Azeroth, save the Dark Portal, are still unable to be opened. Both the Kirin Tor and the Sunreavers are unable to find out why."  
"Let us hope our friends in Dalaran can keep them off our trail for just a while longer. The last thing we need is to have Proudmoore after us." Constance warned.  
Irriende agreed. She sighed as she folded her arms." This is idiotic, why bother on a specific time if barely anyone bothers to show up?"  
"I admit it took me some time to set up the ritual without being noticed and making sure the proper incantations and wards are still held up so the gateways remain closed. And I am not being watched as the others in Stormwind or Orgrimmar are. And let's not forget war is in the air again." Constance said.

"Again?" Irriende frowned.  
"The rumour goes that Queen Calia is gathering an army to launch an full assault on Lordearon." Lady Bowen replied.  
"Did your brother tell you that?"  
Constance shook her head." Me and my brother have not talked for some time after…" she paused." I rather not discuss it. I have other reliable sources in Stormwind and Gilneas who claim those rumours are true."  
"That is not good…" Irriende placed her finger on her chin in an thoughtful manner before she spoke in a hushed tone so the goblins would not overhear." Before those two started fighting they mentioned an large taskforce left Bilgewater Harbour a few days ago."  
"Vol'jin is sending troops to help Sylvanas then?"  
"No, that is what did not make sense." The highborne said." They were headed West, not East towards the Eastern Kingdoms."  
"West?" Constance frowned." That is strange…there is nothing here that has any Horde intrest now the True Horde is defeated at the Dry Hills. Wonder wh-"

The Gilnean mage fell silent as another person entered the Realm. The newcomer was an old orc who wore a wolf pelt (seemingly new) and a pair of metal bracers which had the Horde symbol engraved upon it in red runes. The wolf's head covered his face and obscured his eyes until he threw the hood back.  
"Greetings, my apologies for being late. The new students that are under my charge have a habit of asking pointers after class."  
"Master Drak'thul." Constance bowed her head. Both Fizz Lighter and Evol Fingers stopped their fighting and bowed their heads to their superior. Irriende merely looked away in disgust which did not seem to bother the old orc.  
"Lady Bowen, pleasure as always." Drak'thul smiled." How goes business in the Alliance?"  
"You tell me, Master Drak'thul. I heard Lord Vanyst has been in Orgrimmar for several days now." Constance returned the smile coyly.  
"He has been rather tight lipped but my Imp overheard several discussions from his honour guard. It seems the message I picked up on the way from the Broken isles was true. Queen Calia Menethil has returned and is coming in force to Lordearon."

"Is the Horde preparing for war then?" the Highborne asked.  
"Why should we tell you, big ears?" Evol frowned as the night elf raised her brow. Fizz coughed and motioned to Evol's own ears. "I know what I said." He claimed.  
"We are on the same side, Evol." Drak'thul leaned on his cane as he walked toward the center of the hall." The original Shadow Council only served to further Gul'dan's ambitions. This one is to protect Azeroth from the shadows by any means possible." The orc took a seat in a large wooden chair." So it is about time we thought outside of our racial boundaries and think bigger." He cocked his head to Constance." No, Vol'jin is not gearing toward war as far as I know. With the troll refugees flooding to Orgrimmar every day and the burdens that come with it we do not have the coin or resources to aid Sylvanas even if she needed our assistance."  
"And what of the Bilgewater taskforce?" the highborne folded her arms.  
"How do you know about that?!" Evol shouted before he glared at the other goblin and gave him a smack." YOU TOLD!"  
"DID NOT!" Fizz replied and returned the punch before both became embroiled in fisticuffs. Drak'thul sighed wearily and shook his head.  
"In short, I cannot speak for what Gallywix does with his men but the matter remains the Warchief is to occupied with refugees and money lenders. The last thing he needs is another war."

"Yet war is coming, one way or another." A handsome sounding rang through the room. The occupants glanced to their left as an handsome man with a ebon skin. He wore dapper clothes and a white turban on his head appeared. He bowed deeply to those present." My apologies my friends but it takes a bit of effort to make a dragon go to sleep." He smirked as his eyes flashed red." Thankfully I had lovely assistants to aid me in that regard."  
"Master Wrathion." Those present, including Constance, bowed their heads in return.

"Oh please don't call me Master, I hate people with high airs….Prince will do." He chuckled as he sat down in a chair and conjured himself a glass of wine." Everyone here?"  
"Everyone that matters or is not busy with keeping the gateways shut." Irriende said." What do you mean with 'War is coming?'"  
The young dragon sipped form his drink before he spoke." Like I said. Garrosh's death has brought peace for some time but that time is running out." He placed the now empty cup on the table." I will first bring the bad news. My spies in the True Horde have reported that the rumours are true. Warlord Zaela is with child and it is no doubt that it is Hellscream."  
"Ancestors help us…" Constance heard Drak'thul curse.  
"And sadly there is more. One of Sylvanas' Murloc scouts have seen True Horde flyers headed fro and back to the Zandalari and some Zandalari ships are headed to the Twilight Highlands with cargo carrying food, weapons and reinforcements."

"So the Zandalari have joined forces with the True Horde then?" Constance asked." Why, the Zandalari had no real reason to ally with anyone after the Mogu disaster."  
"You are sadly mistaken, Lady Bowen." Wrathion replied." After Pandaria and the losses made there thanks to my champions and Vol'jin, the Zandalari are running scared. Especially since quite a few of their forces sailed to Kalimdor to seek shelter with Vol'jin. In desperate times you are willing to be friends with the evil you know than face another new evil by yourself."  
"I can see your point…" Constance nodded." Any more bad news?"  
"Well the Calia thing is known now to everyone, the worst kept secret in history since Bolvar the new Lich King, and the problems that causes. However I have good news as well."  
"Thank the Light." Constance nodded.  
"The good news is, from what Drak'thul told me at the previous meeting with his Ethereal friends is that the Burning Legion is still quite a ways away from Azeroth so we have enough time to get our affairs in order."  
Not much of a good news, Constance thought, but it a day more to set things right was a day more that lives would be saved in the long run." Any other good news, your highness?"  
Wrathion smirked a little at the title." The other good news is that your efforts have nearly paid off. The energies from the gateway have found its way to our friend in the twisting nether and he is as we speak on his way to Azeroth. He asked me to find a summoner close to Darnassus so he can be summoned there."  
"Why Darnassus?" the highborne sounded horrified." The deal was that he would help us prepare Azeroth to defend itself against the Legion! They would NEVER accept him there."

"Like the Night elves would never accept your kind again?" Wrathion replied. Irriende opened her mouth to speak but quickly silenced herself as the realization hit her." It is not the same…" she quickly added.  
"True, our friend did a lot more to protect this world then your kin did." Wrathion stood up as he ignored Irriende's glare." Lady Bowen, since you are send as an envoy to Darnassus would you mind being the summoner?"  
Constance winced as the word hit home." Me, summoning an demon?"  
"He isn't fully a demon, not really. Nor will you have to do anything to evil to summon him. Just spill a bit of your own blood to open a portal and guide him to Darnassus. Do it as sneakily as possible, we don't want you to get caught or bring the Shadow Council to light."  
"I know the rules…" Constance rubbed her brow and gathered herself before she was able to look anyone straight in the eye again." I will do my duty to Azeroth."  
"Good. Drak'thul would you mind?"

The old orc nodded his head and slowly got up before he waddled over to Constance." You ready?" he asked. She gave a small nod as the orc warlock placed his hand on her forehead. Even in the Realm she felt the pain as new dark knowledge made its way to her mind. In a heartbeat she knew how to summon the demon, at what time and how to dissolve the barriers on all magic portals. The orc and highborne both held her so she would not fall.  
"You alright?" he asked with concern in his voice.  
"I'm fine…" she lied." I rather go back to my body now…"  
"Same." Irriende said." I wish to travel to Darnassus in case Lady Bowen needs help with the spell."  
Wrathion nodded." Very well but do NOT get caught. We've spend to much time and effort to lose everything we build up over the past few months. Everyone else keep your ears to the ground and do your duties. I chose you all for a reason my friends, do not disappoint…. yourselves."  
You mean 'me', Constance thought to herself.  
The Shadow Council was dismissed afterward and one by one the attendants left.

"I will see you in a few hours then." The Highborne said to the Gilnean mage." Will you be fine till then?"  
"Eating grapes, discussing theology with kaldorei priestesses and trying not to fall asleep during the diplomatic talks…I make no promises." Constance smirked.  
The highborne smiled in return." I will hurry then." She paused as she made sure they were the only two left in the Realm." You…sometimes think what we are doing…" she did not know what to say next.  
"Is the right thing?" Constance finished to which her friend nodded in agreement. The Gilnean mage gazed upon the purple flag of the Shadow Council." Sometimes I wonder that myself. Some people say that every means justifies the cause. That the lesser of two evils is an better alternative."  
"Evil is evil, nothing lesser or greater…" Irriende replied." I've seen the horrors of war. I've seen with dark spells men can weave. I met our "friend" 10 000 years ago when he came to serve Queen Azshara and I saw with my own eyes what kind of man he is. What he can do."  
"That is back then though, this is now. He is on our side, we all saw what he did to halt the Legion after his defeat in Outland." Constance replied. "People change."  
"People don't change that much. Some men are born wolves, some are sheep. He might be bearing sheep's clothing but his fangs are showing through."  
"So what do you want to do then?" She asked." Take our chances alone? I have also seen war and I have used darker magicks to save myself and my brother from the Starlight Slasher. If I have to sell my soul to protect my world and my loved ones, so be it."  
"Be careful what you wish for." Irriende said." It might come true."

Constance opened her eyes and found herself wrapped into the arms of the Galley Chief of the Moonspray. She could not help but smile as she saw Mariss snore softly as she held her lover close. The Gilnean noblewoman held her as well and remembered how they first met. It was shortly after the Battle for Keel harbor when Constance and her brother Arnulf boarded a kaldorei vessel and set sail for Kalimdor. During the battle an Orc broke her arm and no-one had time to heal it or knew how. Mariss did. The moment Mariss' soothing hand touched her arm, Constance knew. She first discarded the idea. Mariss was an exotic beauty and a elf no less. She probably had an husband back home and three children. But Mariss didn't and the more time both spend with each other, the more they grew closer to each other. On an stormy night when both found comfort with each other, it just felt right. Constance remembered when her brother found her and Mariss kissing below decks during the exodus. How he claimed it was an affront for the Light and their family name. Arnulf left his sister and joined with the Alliance forces and became Captain in no time while Constance stayed with Mariss and became somewhat of a diplomat for the Gilneans and their Alliance allies. Three years had passed since then and still no letter was send on either end. Their parents died during the Forsaken invasion and they had no other family besides each other. There were many nights when Constance could not sleep because of her tears. But Mariss was always there for her and she thanked the Light and Elune every day for that.

She moved a strand of Mariss' blue hair back over her ear. Constance giggled as the ear twitched and Mariss' eyes fluttered open.  
"Good morning, Chief Mariss." Lady Bowen strayed Mariss' cheek.  
"Good morning, Lady Bowen…" the night elf replied and kissed her lover briefly." Sleep well?"  
"Always." Constance replied before she returned the kiss and began to wash and dress.  
The routine was as usual. Mariss made sure the ship sailed well and aided Captain Windsinger as his second while Constance helped where she could. She conjured food out of thin air and was able to use several water elementals to steer them along when the wind died down. House Bowen was known for its work ethic and it would not die down with Constance.

The Moonspray was making it's final course to Darnassus when they saw smoke in the distance. Captain Windsinger took his binoculars and what he saw turned his face pale.  
"Captain?" Mariss asked." What's wrong?"  
"Goblin zeppelins, an whole armada…" he gathered himself." They are attacking Darnasuss! Chief, rouse the mariners and prepare the archers! We-"  
"Captain, incoming!" An mariner shouted but it was to late. An squadron of Goblin biplanes flew past and opened fire on the vessel. A few night elves were shot down as a rain of bullets riddled through them. The mariners took up their bows and shot their arrows at the planes. The night elves did their reputation as expert marksmen pride as one of the six planes left formation and crashed into the ocean. Constance summoned her magic and joined the archers in their attack on the planes. Two more planes fell but so did half of the remaining archers. Worse, water began to punch in through the lower decks as the wisps on the ship did their beats to repair the damage.  
"The wood is to old and in pain. The wisps can barely keep it afloat let alone repair!" Mariss shouted to the captain." We'll sink!"  
"Steer to Darnassus, we're to far from Lor'danel! Captain Windsong shouted." And keep firing, don't let up!"

The biplanes returned and so did the hail of bullets. An barrel of gunpowder exploded which threw Constance to the floor. An fire erupted and some night elves screamed before they were cut down by more bullets or jumped into the water. Constance cried out for Mariss but no reply came. Only three archers kept firing despite it being obvious they would not make it. Constance clawed through the rubble and prayed hard that her Mariss was alive. Another hail of bullets passed and more kalodrei joined the dead. Constance found Mariss, bloodied and buried in rubble while she barely drew breath. She heard the sound of the biplanes making one final attack run as the few night elves left began to take cover of what was left on the ship.  
Constance held Mariss' hand. "I'm sorry Constance…" she whispered." I'm sorry…"  
Constance wanted to tell her it was alright, that they would make it but a voice began to speak at the back of her head.  
**"Open the portal."** It said.  
"No, not yet…" Constance winced." It's to soon. Mariss is hurt."  
**"Open the portal so I can save my loved ones and yours."**  
"No…." Constance held her eyes closed.  
**"Do it." **  
"but-"  
**"DO IT!" **

Constance snapped into action and let go off Mariss' unconscious hand. She began uttering in an dark tongue as she picked up the dead captain' sword and slit her wrist. Her blood fell upon the deck and mingled with the others as dark purple runes were branded on the deck. An large green gateway opened as the biplanes opened fire one last time. Constance waited for the bullets to hit, but they never seemed to. Instead an large Night elf stood in front of her. He was taller than most, taller than the captain even. He was covered in green tattoos that were in fact demonic runes which emanated an sickening green glow. Horns grew out of his forehead as did large black, leathery wings. In each hand he held a wicked blade as an blindfold waved in the wind.  
The blades twisted and twirled as the bullets were guided elsewhere . Before the planes could get away the demonic night elf shouted and shot several dark orbs to the war machines. Constance saw Evol Fingers toss similar bolts of shadow to Fizz in jest mere hours ago, but the darkness that came from these were the darkest of magicks.

The planes dissolved into green flames as the demonic night elf began laughing manically as his batlike wings began to beat and made him hover in the air. The wisps fled from their savior as the ship crashed on a rocky outcropping. Constance merely stared in horror as her monstrous savior took to the sky and shouted**." THE PRODIGAL SON HAS RETURNED!" **  
She followed the creature as it flew to the armada and saw several zeppelins disappear in green flames. Her knees buckled as she fell next to Mariss. She did not know when Mariss stopped breathing or when her hand began to feel cold in hers or when pieces of debris bearing the Bilgewater Horde sigil drifted past. All she knew was that that the wolf was loose and the world was not prepared for his return.


	9. Horde Chapter 4

_Vol'jin_

"This is an outrage!" Lord Vanyst's voice rang through the great hall as his guardsmen held their hands on their swords as the Horde members around them glared daggers to the Alliance party, to which the Lord was either oblivious to or did not care. Vol'jin's eyes went to Vanyst's aide, Tyrathan Khort, who shook his head. Another man to yell at his warchieftancy, Vol'jin thought, and the audition only began one hour ago.  
"One of your leaders kidnapped our beloved Princess-!"  
"Queen, now milord…" Kort added.  
"Yes, Queen Calia Menethil and held her imprisoned for over an decade!"  
"I did not know she was." Vol'jin sat on his throne with Zen'tabra stood on his left and Eitrigg on his right." And even so she be free now. I will tell you like I said yesterday and da day before. Sylvanas will have no aid from da Horde, men or equipment, should there be a reprisal."  
"So you will leave this unpunished?!" the lord's head began to turn people which seemed to amuse Zen'tabra." You should have her head! It is agreed in the treaty!"

Vol'jin closed his eyes as he imagined using his powers to turn the pompous human lord into a frog and tossing him into a soup. He savoured that image before he opened his eyes again.  
"I be aware of what is and is not in the treaty. No mention was made of Queen Calia or any war crimes. Sylvanas be reaping the storm she conjured but I will not kill one of my own to appease your Alliance."  
"So you will not uphold your end of the treaty then?" Vanyst glared.  
"The fact you are not a stain of blood in my hall is because of how much respect dat treaty. You may go now and I suggest ya stay in your quarters until your zeppelin arrives to take ya home."  
The lord opened his mouth but his aide quickly took his arm and spoke for his master." Thank you Warchief, we will do so."  
Vanyst glared at Kort but cowered when the hunter glared right back. Kort turned around again to face Vol'jin and bowed his head lightly, which Vol'jin returned, before the Alliance party was led off.  
The Warchief motioned Eitrigg closer." Send some extra guards to the guest quarters. Da people be angry and his words may have made him an perfect target for their venting."

"Dabu, Warchief." Eitrigg replied before he walked over to an Grunt and relayed the message.  
"NEXT!" Zen'tabra shouted as she slammed her staff on the ground with a loud THUMP. The next came when an young Orcish workers with an pickaxe and a small goblin female in similar garb behind him walked in. He wore the necklace made out of bone, which was an Warsong tradition Vol'jin recalled, and looked more like an warrior than an worker of metals.  
"Throm Ka, Warchief!" the young orc saluted." I am Thorgal, son of Thazz'ril." Vol'jin nodded as well, he had heard of Thazz'ril before.  
"And who be she?" Zen'tabra motioned to the goblin female.  
"M-midna Steamwheezle, Arch-Druid!" the goblin replied.  
"Lok tar, Thorgal and Midna." Vol'jin bowed his head." What can ol' Vol'jin do for ya?"

"Bring my father's murder to justice." Thorgal glared. The crowd grumbled and gasped until Zen'tabra slammed her staff on the ground again. "SILENCE!" she bellowed which shut them up.  
"Your father's murderer?" Vol'jin frowned.  
"You don't know yet?" Thorgal's eyes filled with rage." It has been three days and you don't know?"  
"Don't forget who you are talking to, whelp." Eitrigg stepped in." Say your piece before we throw you out."  
"Very well. Three days ago my father and I stayed at the Wyvern's tail where one night we were attacked by trolls. Not your kin but the tribes that stay outside your walls. Two orcs died that night and nearly all the trolls save one. Me and the innkeeper owe our lives to your friends." Thorgal motioned his head to Chen and Yalia behind Vol'jin who stood with Rexxar and Rokhan." One troll survived though and I wish to have his head. Kill him with my own hands so I can avenge my father!"

Yalia stepped closer." I was there as well Vol'jin." She said softly." We did capture one but after a night in the brig he pleaded to join the Northrend skeleton crews so we could spare his life and give money to his family. He has been shipped off this morning with the others."  
"Dat program beginnin' ta beat ya yet?" Zen'tabra asked which earned her Vol'jin's glare.  
"Thorgal, son of Thazz'ril." Vol'jin began." I cannot bring ya father back and I cannot bring you his killer either. He has sworn an oath to da Horde to protect our Taunka allies in Northrend. He will stand vigil in the arctic wastes combatting vrykul and undead horrors till the end of his days."

Vol'jin stood up and voiced the crowd." I know of da problem with the trolls who have fled from da Zandalari and I know of the villages outside da walls and the trouble dey can cause. But do not forget less than an decade ago most of us were in exactly the same boat as dey are now. Give dem time ta settle and give me time to give dem an proper place into the Horde."  
"How much more time? When another Orc falls to an Amani?!" an voice cried out in the crowd as the muttering and shouting began. Not even Zen'tabra's staff returned the peace.  
An loud roar shook the air which silenced the crowd. Vol'jin turned his head to his champions where Misha was still roaring until Rexxar patted her back which made her stop. The beastmaster motioned to Vol'jin.  
"As ah said." Vol'jin began." I cannot bring back ya father or give ya his killer. All I can do is give you coin and some trolls who are willing to work for good wages to continue ya father's legacy. Speak to Gamon in the Valley of Honour tomorrow morning, he will have everything ready."  
Thorgal looked as if he was ready to erupt. A mix of horror, shock, disgust and even anger crossed his face. Without an word he saluted to the Warchief and left.  
"Thank y-you, Warchief." Midna bowed deeply before she followed her patron outside. Vol'jin rubbed his face before he motioned to Zen'tabra to call in the next supplicant.

The days past not nearly as fast as Vol'jin wanted, with more complaints of trolls and the such and the rumours that Zaela had given birth to the true heir of the Horde. Vol'jin had send some spies to check that rumour out but it would be some time before he would have any news. After the audtiions which lasted an whole day he and his friends made their way to the Warchief's special house which overlooked Bladefist bay. He was drinking blood wine as he saw his champions, Zen'tabra, Moraya and Kort laugh and make merry.  
"No no no no!" Rexxar laughed." If Yalia has an pup, she has to call it Rexxar!"  
"If she be havin' an girl, you mean!" Rok'han laughed as he dodged Rexxar's fist." No, Rok'han be a strong name!" Chen blushed as he drank more of his brew while Yalia began to smirk even wider.  
"Are you saying females do not have strong names then?" she asked.  
"Course dey do! Look at Misha, all strong dat one!" the troll motioned to the sleeping bear much to everyone's merriment.  
"That is all well and good but what about Thyrnat?" Tyrathan asked.  
"What kind of weak sounding human name is that?" Rok'han questioned.  
"My father who died during the Second War…." The hunter replied.

An ackward moment of silence passed before the hunter spoke again." I had you, didn't i?" he said with a big smile on his face. Everyone, even Chen, laughed as Rexxar slapped the human on the back.  
"Those are all fine names!" Yalia agreed." But sadly a child can only have one name."  
"If we even have one, we shouldn't force the matter." Chen said.  
"True, sweetie." She smiled and placed her paw on his." That is why we are going to have four cubs so everyone is happy."  
Even Vol'jin joined the laughter as Chen once more took refuge in his cups to hide the blush on his cheeks.  
The Warchief shook his head and walked to the balcony that oversaw Bladefist Bay. He enjoyed the breeze and smell of the salty air as Kort walked over to him.

"If you told me an year ago when I was dying at the Temple of the White Tiger that I would be drinking wine and being friends with champions of the Horde and their Warchief, I would've spat you in the face."  
"Well you bled on me." Vol'jin chuckled." There is dat."  
"There is that." Kort agreed." Still you did good so far. The True Horde is beaten, Garrosh is dead, the Horde isn't breaking apart like some predicted."  
"Yet…" Vol'jin sighed before he gulped from his mug.  
"You inherited the burden Garrosh gave you, Vol'jin." The human leant on the barricade." And the crops we had sown when we stopped the Zandalari in Pandaria."  
Vol'jin nodded." Our coffers be nearly empty despite da taxes, the repairs are only half paid and I have ta postpone it because of bureaucracy at Gadgetstan and the hatred towards trolls is increasin' every day."  
Tyrathan frowned." Why are you telling me this?"  
"Tyrathan, you no be a fool. You saw."  
"What I saw is an Warchief who cares about his people." Kort said." Garrosh was an monster, an zealot, an racist and above all else mad. We put him down so his madness would not destroy the world. I made the arrow itself if I recall."  
"Shot him straight to da heart while da Champions o' both da Horde and da Alliance kept him down for one second." Vol'jin nodded." I remembah."  
"Sylvanas handed you the bow as well if I recall. HER bow." The hunter drank.

"Ya." Vol'jin turned to face him." Was Varyst's opening gambit today planned?"  
"I am only a lowburn hunter who acts as an interpreter." The hunter smirked as he held up his free hand. Vol'jin chuckled." Is fine, it was obvious. Truth be told dat pawn was played very late. Varian is losing his sense of timing."  
"What does the king have to do with this?" Kort asked.  
"Varian be playing da game of thrones. Ta test if I be worthy of my position. I know Calia is gathering her army ta attack Lordearon and Varian used his favours to keep me out of dat conflict. Varyst was just an pawn who arrived to late to da battlefield and desperately tries to be of use."

"So then, what is your next move?"  
"So far me and Varian share da same mindset on Sylvanas. As I said before she be reaping what she sows but den again da chances of Calia winning this war, if ya can call it dat, are small."  
"So you are willing to lose Lordearon?" Khort frowned.  
"Da Horde be an family, we pick up those who fall and leave no-one behind. If Calia enters Silverpine and Sylvanas asks for ma aid, I will help her, goblin debts be damned. Until den, I worry bout ma own. Ya can tell ya Lord and ya king dat."  
Khort nodded." Understoo-"

Zen'tabra's loud laughter drew their attention as they saw Rexxar and Chen arm wrestle as neither gave in.  
"Holy light, she is loud." The hunter raised his brow.  
"Ya have no idea…" Vol'jin chuckled as he refilled his cup.  
"I have an inkling…" Tyrathan helped himself when Vol'jin was done with his." So she is your…mate?"  
"One o' ta two." The warchief agreed." Moraya be da otha."  
Tyrathan nearly spilled his cup form shock." You have two?!"  
"Ya, Moraya be sure I don't break from da stress an' Zen'tabra be leadin' da Darkspear along with Master Gadrin."  
"You have two wives?" Tyrathan shook his head." And I had enough problems with one…"  
"How she be?"  
"We're….i don't know if you know the term. Separated. The damage was done. But I can still see my girls so for that I am grateful."  
"Ya promised ya would."  
Khort nodded." And I always keep my promises. Least for spousal and regicide matters."  
Both shared an laugh before an Goblin messenger ran in.  
"Sorry to interrupt Boss-Chief, but you got an message." The goblin said as he handed a letter to the Warchief.

Vol'jin opened it and read it before he threw it in the brazier. He nodded his thanks to the goblin but looked confused when the goblin held his right palm open as if expecting something to fall in it. "Anything else?"  
"No." the goblin replied but he kept his hand opened. Khort rolled his eyes and took out his wallet. He gave five silvers to the goblin." And not a copper penny more."  
"Gee thanks." The goblin said before he left." Now I can buy my mother an new metal hip for this coin."

"Thanks." Vol'jin said to his human friend as he gathered his weapon.  
"Where you headed?" the human asked." What was in the letter?"  
"Ah can't tell everything ma friend, some moves have ta be left unanswered." The troll replied with a grin." You go on an' have fun. I'll see ya tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow it is then. Good night Warchief."  
"Good night Rangah." Vol'jin replied before he made his farewells to his wives and friends before he left the house.

Vol'jin rode down the windy chasms toward the ground floor as he moved toward the meeting place. It was remote but still in Orgrimmar's grounds and Drak'thul and his new warlocks placed wards all over so if anything happened, like the Wyvern's tail incident, the guards would be warned. Vol'jin knew an counter spell however to keep an ward inactive for how long as he pleased, which was now the case. This was not the first time he met with her in private and it would no doubt be the last, the enemies of the Horde had spies everywhere.  
He dismounted from his raptor and send it off before entered the cave where she was waiting.  
"Warchief." Chronicler Bah'Kini threw her hood back.  
"Chronicler." Vol'jin replied." I had your message, you wished to see me?"  
"I have good news and bad news." She said." Which would ya like to hear first?"  
"Bad first."  
She nodded." My sources in Zuldazar be tellin' truth bout da rumours. There be an alliance between the True Horde and dem. Dey are plannin' ta combine their forces and get their revenge on Orgrimmar."  
"Ah expected as much." Vol'jin nodded." An' da good?"

Bah'kini smiled and took out a ledger from her purse which Vol'jin accepted." Ah tallied da gold we took with us from Zuldazar and came out we have enough coin ta sustain Orgrimmar foh some time."  
Vol'jin's eyes darted over the numbers and he had to steel himself to not fall over." Dis be a lot of coin." Enough to solve all his problems in one stroke. He looked up to Bah'Kini." Dere be a catch to dis."  
"Dere be, though ah think ya might like dis one." She smirked." It be an dowry. If ya were to take an Zandalari ta wife, one of propah high birth, it be yours."  
"Anotha wife?" Vol'jin asked.  
"Ya, it would show da refugees 'ere dat dere voice be heard. Dat da Warchief does care about his kin."  
"Even the Amani, Ferraki and Frostmanes?" Vol'jin returned the ledger to the Chronicler.  
"Dey swore loyalty to da Zandalari and those who followed us to you swore loyalty to da Horde. Words be wind by blood is eternal."  
"True…." He looked up at her.  
She took out her monocle." I have a few good names for ya. Good Zandalari of good breedin'. Chin'Ika be one, Saree as well…"  
"Ah think ah found ma wife den."  
Bah'Kini blinked as she stopped reading from her list." Who?"  
Vol'jin smiled as he stepped closer and caressed her cheek." It not be obvious?"

"Warchief, I dun think…" she was silenced as he placed his finger on her lips before he pulled her in for a kiss. As he kissed her, he remembered Khal'ak and how much he wanted her. Wanted to became the second Zandalari empire. He kissed her for an while before he pulled back.  
"But how…?" she gasped.  
"Da secret meetings, dat look you had when we first met…I knew." He smiled.  
"But the others are more, much mor-" she was smothered when Vol'jin kissed her again which she returned. He was lucky. As they lay together and made their offer 'official', the hours flew by.

When he dreamed, the spider loa came to him. He was shown an tree, an very large tree that seemed to sprout from the sea itself. 'Darnassus' he remembered. An thunderclap happened and the tree was now on fire. He saw goblin zeppelins and planes flying around and fire on the inhabitants below. The Horde banner was placed firmly in a few locations so it was clear who was behind it. The loa drew him closer to the battle. He began seeing the figures more clearly now. It was not just Goblins but also Orcs who joined the attack, even a few Mag'har he noticed. The night elves were fighting valiantly bit were driven back by the sheer speed of the invasion. He saw a few night elven actually fight ALONGSIDE the Horde. They were clad in a heavy robe and armour and wielded an large circular blade. He saw the leader leading the charge toward the upper circles of the tree when the roots began to move and an secret opening showed itself. Out of the opening came two night elves. One was blindfolded and was covered in green runes while two large bat like wings sprouted from his back and horns from his ehad. The other had large antlers that grew from his forehead and wore a cloak made out of leaves and his staff had the shape of an elf. One used infernal magics, even the loa began to shy away from it, while the other used the tree to attack the Horde and their night elven allies. Just as the dream began it ended…and Vol'jin knew that his time was running out.

He sat up straight and began dressing while Bah'kini slowly awoke.  
"What's wrong..?" she asked as she pulled her cloak close to her.  
"I don't know." He lied." But I have to go. We will speak latah." He promised before he ran off.  
Less than half an hour later, Vol'jin and an small force of trolls, most were Darkspear but some were Frostmane and Shatterspear, made their way to the North Gates into Azshara. Drak'thul's warlocks and Witch Doctor Umbu were right. "Some bad mojo is happening at Darnassus mon, da spirits be trippin' all ovah." He claimed.

At the North gate he found Sergra Darkthorn and several more Orcs as they questioned an goblin.  
"When were those goblin zeppelins reported missing?!" Sergra shouted at an Goblin soldier.  
"Just t-t-today, ma'm." the goblin replied. "I just heard it from my friend in Bilgewater port this morning."  
"Today?" she frowned.  
"Well maybe it was…yesterday…or the day before..." the soldier looked down to his feet." It was my mother's birthday at the port as well, we had an cake and rented an pool and everything. I couldn't get out of it."  
"You forsook your duty…FOR AN BIRTHDAY CAKE?! You SICKEN me!" she raised her axe but let it down when the goblin broke down in tears. She growled annoyed when she turned around and saw Vol'jin arrive." I came here the moment Eitrigg send the word. Our snitch on Gallywix told me the zeppelins left two days ago. He was supposed to report in but he decided to forsake his oath to the Horde and spend time with his mother first before telling us." She glared at the green creature.

"You don't know my mother! I tried to leave earlier to tell you but I couldn't! Everything has to be her way or she gets mad. You won't like her when she gets mad…"  
"YOU WONT LIKE ME WHEN I'M MAD!" Sergra shouted which made the goblin whimper again.  
"We'll deal with him latah." Vol'jin glared at the goblin." Grab ya mounts, we're goin' ta visit Gallywix. See what he has ta say for himself."

The group rode through the forest of Azshara as Raptor or wolf paws trampled on fallen red leaves. At the docks they took the ferry to the harbour which was located in the middle of the Bay of Storms. When they arrived, Vol'jin and Sergra made their way to Gallywix's office on the top of the harbor.  
As they reached the top they came across two large hobgoblins stood in front of the doorway. Vol'jin frowned when he saw the guards. They looked rather malnourished and very tired. "Mister Gallywix is occu…occu…busy and cannot-" the creature tried to formulate but Sergra's fists had an better argument and soon both the creatures lay in the dust. Vol'jin nodded his thanks and kicked the door open.  
"Jastor, we 'ave ta-"

The Warchief fell silent when instead of an office building filled with workers, servants, sycophants and others running around to appease the Trade Prince, they found an massacre. Dozens of goblins lay dead as flies were swarming over their corpses and blood was scattered across the walls. An large goblin with an top hat sat on an throne of sorts but he to lay dead with a large knife cut across his double chinned neck.  
"By Bwonsamdi…" Vol'jin cursed.  
"The guards were to stupid to notice there boss was dead." Sergra growled." Now what?"  
"Get me someone who can work with an radio and tell dem ta call back dat armada!" Vol'jin turned to face her." And find out who da hell threw us into ANOTHA WAR!"


	10. Alliance: Chapter 4

_Illidan_

The sound of war was not unknown to the former lord of Outland. He had first heard its cries ten thousand years ago. He saw his own kin dying by the score, men and women and children. No mercy. He saw cities burn, the once lush lands change into desolate wastelands the corruption caused by his sometime enemy and sometimes friend. The Burning Legion. Although the world he was on now, Trantor he believed it was called, was an far cry from his home in Azeroth. The grass, trees and every plant life was purple, the sky was orange and even the magic here had an strange taste to it.

He oversaw the battle down below as the Lyono cannons bombarded the demonic hordes on the higher hilltops while the blue furred catlike fusiliers fired volley after volley into their ranks from the lower hills. Having abandoned their 'savage' nature in close quarter combat for long range they relied on the lizardmen Sasz down below their position to hold the line. Although not as technologically advanced as their catlike neighbors in terms of gunpowder and canon, the Sasz were more efficient in hand to hand combat. When Illidan saw them fight for the first time he recognized elements of their armour and fighting style. When he was captured by Maiev Shadowsong, one of the Pandaren aided Prince Keal'thas and Lady Vashj in his rescue. While the Pandaren, who disappeared as swift as he came to his rescue, was more relaxed and loose while the Sasz fought in tight regiments with their katanas. Most were standards strapped on their back so the Lyono knew where to fire and avoid friendly fire, or as friendly as two former sworn enemies would be.

Illidan grew bored and pulled his two crescent shaped glaives from the ground. He flapped his batlike wings and flew toward the demonic hordes down below. He had lost his eyes millennia ago but he could see how clearly outnumbered the allied forces were. It would not take long before they were overwhelmed. He landed in the middle of the demon army. One doomguard looked at him briefly but moved forward soon enough. For as far as the demon knew, Illidan was one of them. After his defeat in Outland and his death shortly thereafter, something…changed. He felt death and embraced the darkness but some part of him, some part he did not knew existed grabbed an dark tendril and pulled him from the darkness of death and threw them into another kind of darkness. The infinite void left in the wake of destruction caused by the Burning Legion.  
He was not the Illidan who once saved the Kaldorei from Burning Legion or the illidan who helped the Sindorei from combatting their hunger. Or the Illidan who had gone mad and declared himself 'Lord of Outland' after the defeat in Northrend. He was not an Night elf nor a demon. He was something else…

The Demon Hunter grinned as he held the hilts of his glaives tighter as the Demonic Horde surged toward the lines of the defenders. With just an thought he was surrounded in green flames…and struck the nearest Felguard demon. The demons now stopped ignoring the night elf and focused their spells and blades to him. The green tattoos on Illidan's body flashed with an sickly glow as his fell fire shield grew larger and send several imps nearby aflame. His mind guided where his blades needed to go as he struck down his enemies by the dozens. He threw his glaives through the hordes as limbs, dark guts and other organs rained down in an macabre way as the demon hunter summoned demons of his own who began attacking their kin.

"How does it feel to burn by your own fires?!" Illidan laughed." How does it feel to have your own blades rend you apart, limb from limb?!"  
"Traitor! We were told you would come!" an Eredar warlock shouted. He gathered an orb of darkness as the sky around him turned to the blackest of blacks and threw it at the night elf. Illidan held out his hand and caught the dark sphere with a smirk on his lips as it began to eat away at his skin. "No…" he said as he held the dark orb in the air. With every heartbeat the orb grew larger and larger until it was the size of an dragon." I am the betrayer….AND YOU ARE NOT PREPARED!"  
He threw the orb back at the warlock and laughed, no-cackled manically as the thing devoured anything that was caught on it's wake. The warlock tried to flee but he to was consumed by his own creation. The devouring dark kept going and swallowed most of the horde as they fled back to their green portals as they were still gunned down by the Lyono artillery.

"Xi'ri, NOW!" the demon hunter shouted. A bright flash of light lit up the darkened sky as pillars of the brightests of lights struck each portal and swallowed it and the devouring dark in it's radiance. After a flash that blinded those who did not shield their eyes, the portals were gone and so were most of the demons. The Sasz sprang into action and killed the remaining demons with their katana's or spears, save a few whom they captured with nets or special poison tipped arrows. An creature composed out of crystals flew overhead as everyone began to cheer and feel merry. Even Illidan felt an moment of actual joy but he fought it down. He knew the Naaru and how they worked.

"The day is oursss!" one of the younger Sasz samurai cheered as the Naaru's effect clearly lasted logner with him." Long life the Naaru! Hail to the Light!"  
Illidan's gaze wandered to the young reptilian warrior and rested on him. The young man gulped and quickly added." To Lord Illidan asss well! Hail Lord Illidan!"  
"Don't pay attention to him, Lord Ssstormrage." The eldest of the Samurai took off her helmet and smiled at the demon hunter." It wasss a good victory, well fought and won."  
"It was an trap to get more intel from the Legion Lady-General Gohgira , nothing more." Illidan held out his hands as his glaives flew back into them. Dark blood and gore dripped from the blades as he pulled an banner from an Sasz warrior's back and cleaned the blades with it. The warrior was about to protest but when he saw who stole his banner he backed away.  
"Ssstill a victory." Gohgira smiled a she began straying one of his whiskers. His smile faded when three Lyono arrived on pantherback, their red long coats and absurd hats in strong contrast with their blue furred bodies.  
"Marssshall Ssnarsh." Gohgira frowned." Come to ruin our hard earned victory?"  
"Our victory, Lady-General? I think it was our cannons that saved the day. Oh your lizard folk did an admirable job keeping those ruffians away from us but I think we would have handled just fine." the Marshall placed an monocle before he took out an brown pouch from his belt and sprayed some white dust on his palm before he sniffed it. Illidan frowned. "Something the matter, Lord Stormrage?" the marshal asked.  
"You remind me of an man I once knew. Desdel Stareye." The former Lord of Outland replied.  
"Who?" Snarsh asked.  
"One of my kin who led my people against the Burning Legion ten thousand years ago. Your…mannerisms remind me of him."  
"It's a shame I do not have the pleasure to have met your friend, he sounds like an swell fellow."  
"Shame indeed…" Illidan flapped his wings.

Hours passed as Illidan sought seclusion from the others. While the Sasz and Lyono celebrated and feasted near the Holy Mountain of Zeon where the Naaru dwelled. One of them serenely hovered near the bonfire as if to share in their victory. The demon hunter was seated against an tree as he watched the stars appear one by one. He knew roughly where Azeroth was, his home world. But he would never be able to return there. He saved his people from the Legion and gave them immortal life, but as thanks the love of his life chose his brother over him and he was imprisoned for ten thousand years. Delivered at the mercy of Maiev and her Wardens. He would have gone mad were it not for her. "Tyrande…" he said in an whisper as if he was talking to an lover.  
The priestess of Elune saved him time and again during the war and vice versa. She freed him from his prison and gave him an second chance. She deserved better than Malfurion, his twin brother.  
He slept during those ten thousand years and left Tyrande alone by herself. He did not love her that much of he placed anything else before her.

He lusted after her still, it did not matter what other woman he bedded. Night elf, Blood elf, human, demon, orc ( He remembered nothing of that night except that he drank to much Sindorei wine and would never do so again), it was still her he saw. In his dreams he was tormented with seeing her. How they were married, had children of their own, led their people to a brand new age. He shook his head, Tyrande made her choice. She saw something in Malfurion his brother did not see. He made her happy, that was the only thing that mattered in the end. Illidan made peace with his brother and Tyrande and kept his end of the bargain, to never return or endanger the night elves ever again. So far he kept his vows, even after the champions of Azeroth defeated him and Maiev put an end to his misery.

"Lord illidan?"  
Illidan grabbed the Lyono by his neck and nearly snapped it if he didn't stop himself. Illidan felt the young male shiver in fear and clung on to his arm. The demon hunter let the young male go and apologized." Forgive me, you snuck up on me. I over-reacted."  
"I-it's my fault, milord." The boy gasped." M-m-marshall Snarsh, Lady-General Gohgira and the Naaru wish to speak to you."  
Illidan nodded his thanks and got up from under the tree." Thank you. Do you need to escort me?"  
"N-no milord. Unless you want me t-"  
"No, that will be all. Go celebrate, gods know how long until your corpse is going to feed fell infested maggots." With that the night elf left the shivering feline and walked to the Alliance of Light's leadership main pavilion.  
An large table with an map was in the middle as the leadership of three were talking around it when Illidan entered.  
"Ah Lord Illidan." Gohgira smiled." We have good newsss and bad newssss."  
"Take a drink, you may need it for the bad one." Snarsh offered an bottle which illidan accepted.  
"The good newsss is our plan worked. General Turaylon'sss forces succeeded in planting the mana bomb. The casualtiessss were high but the ressssult is an sucesss, Argusss is no more."  
"The raids and suicide attacks on their other holdings had them distracted long enough for the bomb to go off." The Lyono Marshall added." According to the reports the Orc attack had the Legion running scared since the last time an orc attacked it injured Sargeras himself."  
Their sacrifice is not in vain and has been recorded in our archives. Xi'ri's voice rang through their heads as the sound of bell chimes rang. The destruction of Argus has the leadership panicked. Only one time in history has anyone attacked the Legion on their own ground, let alone deal an heavy blow to them.

"About damn time…" Illidan bit the cork of the bottle and spat it out." And the bad news?"  
One of the Ethereal was captured and tortured. We fear they now know the location of exact location of Azeroth.  
The demon hunter spat out the wine." What?!"  
"One of the impsss we captured was easssily ssswayed to our sssside thanks to our Warlockssss." Gohgira said." He ssssaid the Legion isss preparing for an all out assault on your homeworld."  
"That is why our victory here was so easily gained." Snarsh said." Sargeras is focusing all his energy and focus on one world. Azeroth defied the Legion several times in the past, killed some of its generals and spat Sargeras in the face."  
Azeroth is an shining beacon in the darkness of the Burning Crusade. the Naaru's voice rang through. If it falls, the Army of Light will lose an powerbase there and the reinforcements Prophet Velen had seen. These men and women will be instrumental into ending the Legion once and for all.  
"I'm sure my brother will be up to the task…." Illidan grumbled.  
"What you faced during your War of the Ancients was but an tendril of the Legion's might." Another voice came from the either." What we are facing now is a thousand times worse and Azeroth is not yet united."

Illidan saw an human like creature appear but he knew what he saw was not human at all. Although it was an projection, he sensed and saw enough. His darker skin, red eyes, arrogant smile…  
"I did not know Deathwing spawned any children with an lick of sense." Illidan glared.  
"He hasn't but my father's madness was purged out of me when I was still in the egg." The dragon in human guise smiled." Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Wrathion, son of Neltharion the Earth-Warder and one of the few people on Azeroth who see the greater picture. My apologies for arriving an bit late but I had pressing matters to tend to." Illidan had an instant dislike for the brat. The arrogant smile, flaunting his powers, barely excusing himself for his tardiness…  
"So why is he here?" Illidan folded his arms.  
He is your way home. the Naaru said.  
"What?" Illidan raised his brow." I made an vow to my brother that I would stay away from Azeroth."

"And if you do, the whole world will be destroyed." Wrathion replied." Illidan, an war has just ended between the Horde and the Alliance. It takes time and guidance to rebuild what was lost and to prepare for the Legion to arrive. Time we do not have."  
"You have fought the Legion for years, you have been privy to the enemies' cause." Snarsh added." You have to go back to prepare Azeroth for the war that is to come."  
"Azeroth's champions killed me, Snarsh." Illidan said irritated." Why should I give a damn about that world or the people who life on it?"

"Because she is there."

Illidan turned to face the young black dragon." What did you just say?"  
"That Tyrande Whisperwind is there, Lord Stormrage." Wrathion replied. The demon hunter had to restrain himself to act like an fool but how much he wished that whelp was there in front of him!" Tyrande has nothing to do with this!"  
"Really? History argues otherwise." Wrathion smirked. Before Illidan could retort the Naaru spoke again.  
You came to us, Illidan Stormrage. Your madness ended upon your rebirth and your shadow was needed to counter our light. Everything needs an balance. You walk the line between light and dark, you claim you fight for vengeance and self preservation from Kil'Jaeden but we would not have accepted you with just those merits.  
"Oh spare me…" Illidan looked away but his plea was not answered.  
You fight for love, to keep everyone you hold dear safe. Tyrande, Malfurion, Cenarius to name a few.  
"I am not an good man, Xi're. you of all people should know that. You led the assault on my realm and helped oust me. Would you trust the fate of an whole world to me?"  
Back then, no. You were a different man then, more scars than flesh. But now you are something else. And the only hope for Azeroth.  
"So if I go back to Azeroth, to my people…then what?" Illidan looked up.  
Find your people, convince them of what is coming. Xi're protect Azeroth at all costs.  
"And how do I get to Azeroth? It's on the other end of the Twisting nether."  
And that is where I come in." Wrathion smirked.

Days past as the Sasz Warlocks, a few Lyono mages ( for magic was mostly superstition save for the very northern colonies of the Lyono empire) and a few Ethereals worked together to construct an portal for Illidan. During this time the betrayer and the Prince of the Black Dragonflight were not as different as first thought. Arrogance, certain of their power and the ambition for more. And above else, they both cared for Azeroth and the people they held dear.

The Black Dragon Princeling was very well informed despite his short life. He had collected an group of powerful people which he had named 'The New Shadow Council' to bring about the Army of Light from the shadows. When Illidan asked if he knew of this Chosen child who would lead the Army, Wrathion did one of his typical smiles.  
"The chosen child Velen foretold is real, I have seen him."  
"Is he as foolish as I imagine him to be?" illidan asked .  
"He is and more. But it takes an fool to make people see, to really see what is the mortal spirit."  
Illidan frowned." Explain."  
Wrathion folded his arms as he tried to place the pieces down in his mind." You know why people laugh? It is an defense mechanism. Your mind shutting down to protect your sanity and laugh at the harshness of life. Fools are masters of tricking that mechanism. And sometimes those fools succeed in opening those mechanisms, to see the full perspective."  
"Including the one you have met?"  
"In a matter of speaking. He has the elements of an true leader but none of the foundation. He knows how to get people behind him, he knows his own code of honour and he knows what to fight for. But he lacks the experience, the loss and grittiness of mortal life. He is telling the jokes but he has not lived through it yet."  
"is that what life is to you, an joke?" illidan frowned.

"All life is a joke. Mine, yours, your brother, Tyrande, Xi're's, Velen, Left, right. We do things in life, reach for things in life that seem foolish. Why do we try to stay alive for so long or reprocreate if we do all end up dead one day? Why do we build things that one day will crumble into dust long after we are gone? And yet we do so because we are compelled to do so. Even the Legion."  
"You call the Legion foolish?" illidan smirked." You clearly are an whelp who knows nothing."  
"Mayhap. Tell me Lord Stormrage, do you know why Empires fall?"  
"I made one fall, all it needed was an war and a small push in the right direction."  
"Exactly. Not just Empires but kingdoms or clans fall because of one small push. However that push always comes as an result of another push and then another and so forth. Your empire fell because it's Empress was corrupt. She was strong, and still is, but her general was weak and stayed within the borders despite your Resistance coming through despite the Legion's best efforts. Her lack of outside perspective got her Empire destroyed. Lets look a little closer, you remember Arthas?"

Illidan's gaze fell on the scar on his chest." Every day."  
"Well he was the example of an strong general with an weak Emperor. Ner'Zhul made his general to strong and when the time came Arthas took complete control. And in the end he to was killed because he lacked competent generals and did not know what outside forces were at his door."  
"And what if both the general and the Emperor are strong? Like the Legion?" illidan asked." Sargeras and Kil'Jaeden know each other for a long time. Their Burning Crusade has never been fully halted."  
"That is another thing that will sort itself out. An Emperor can be only as strong as long no-one can climb close to his power base. If Kil'Jaeden were to become to strong there are only two possible ways Sargeras can deal with him. Kill Kil'Jaeden or risk Kil'Jaeden killing him. Empires fall, Lord Stormrage. Be it an hundred years, an thousand or even millennia. Everything has an end, even the Burning Legion."

The next day the portal was done as was the Ritual. Xi're powered the portal himself and soon Illidan was on his way to Azeroth. The waygates around Azeroth were closed thanks to the trouble of the Shadow Council. Time was an curious place in space. It felt like he was everywhere and nowhere, traveling for an eternity and a few moments. It would have driven any other man insane. Bit he was not any other man. He was the Betrayer, he was Illidan Stormrage.  
He received flashes from Azeroth from Wrathion. He knew of the Zandalari crsis, the war with Garrosh, Calia Menethil and now…the Goblin armada that was bombing Darnassus. The home of his people. The home of Malfurion and Tyrande. His family. Illidan's mind went to his contact whose eyes he used to see the slaughter.  
"Open the portal." He called out. Already he prepared used his own powers to cover the final stretch of the journey.  
"No, not yet…" the voice on the other end whined." It's to soon. Mariss is hurt."  
Illidan growled but quickly composed himself." Open the portal so I can save my loved ones and yours."  
"No…." his contact held her eyes closed. Illidan could barely restrain himself. There was no chance he was going to let his family die because of some heartbroken wench." Do it." He urged.  
"No..."  
"DO IT!"

As quickly as he spoke the portal opened before him…and he was stood on a sinking ship. Blood flowed over his feet and the smell of fire and death assaulted his nose. But as he looked up he could not help but smile. The salty sea air, the taste of magic in the air…he was home.  
He barely noticed the goblin bi-planes, which he took down with relative ease, and flew off. .." THE PRODIGAL SON HAS RETURNED!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Zeppelins burned and orcs and goblins died by the score. He flew around the tree and it did not take long when he found one of the people he was looking for.  
A group of orcs were in combat with an small part of night elves who were led by one tall night elf with antlers. His staff was made out of wood and had the shape of an elf. Around him the very roots of the tree protected him and attacked his foes. Illidan remembered where once before this type of combat would have exhausted Malfurion Stormrage, but not it was a breeze to him. But still he fought determent as if he was looking for someone. And Illidan knew just who.

The Demon Hunter landed in the middle of the group of orcs and summoned an wall of green fire around him. The creatures cried out in horror and pain as they either fell to the ground dead or leaped off the tree, three kilometers down toward the ocean. As the wall of green fire died down, Illidan could not help but smile when he saw his brother's face. "Hello Furion, long time no see."  
"Illidan…" Furion replied surprised." Why are you here? And how? I thought you were dead?"  
"Questions for another time brother, right now we have an small Horde infestation."  
"Not just Horde." Malfurion turned around to his companions." Go to Broll Bearmantle and tell him to defend the docks. We will go to the upper levels and drive Maeiv back to where she came."  
"Maiev turned betrayer, who would've thought…" Illidan snickered. Furion gave him an angry look which made him stop.  
"Arch Druid, what of…him?" an archer pointed at Illidan.  
"He is my concern, now go! May the spirit of the Wilds and Elune watch over you!" Malfurion replied and held up his hand. A small breeze with an pleasant scent swept passed them. The injured night elves closed their eyes as their wounds healed before they ran off down below.

"We will have words when this battle is over." Furion held his staff at his twin brother before they both walked side by side to the upper levels.  
"We will." Illidan agreed as he drew his warglaives." So Maeiv has turned traitor as well."  
"She has. The birds told me they saw her and her renegade Wardens join sides with the Orcs." The archdruid said as the roots separated in front of them which created shortcuts and opened hidden paths." They are looking after people of importance. Alliance emissaries, Adventurers, Highborne, Tyrande, me…"  
"You invited the Highborne back?" Illidan looked surprised." No wonder why she is angry. And here thought it was something in the water of the Black Temple."  
"Or your evil rubbing off on her-" Malfurion fell silent as an group of Wardens and Orcs appeared before them.  
"Stop them!" the lead warden cried out." They must not reach Maeiv before the job is done!"  
"It's good to see you again, brother." Illidan looked to his twin and cracked an smile. An smile that grew when his twin returned the gesture." Likewise…brother."  
And so the brothers Stormrage charged forward, staff and war glaive in hand as they once more joined in combat. Orc and renegade kaldorei alike fell to their weapons and magic as they made their way to the upper levels. For an brief moment the demon hunter felt like he was being watched but dismissed that notion when an dagger nearly hot him in the heart if it wasn't for his twin brother.  
"Focus." He said before he threw an lightning bolt at the perpetrator.  
"You try traveling all the way across the Twisting Nether and keep an eye open…" Illidan grumbled and followed Malfurion to the upper levels.

When they reached the city above, it was in flame as the corpses of dead Kaldorei and Orc or Goblin alike littered the floor. "To the High Temple, hurry!" Furion motioned to the south and led the way. They fought their way through some more attackers but reached the temple of Elune soon enough.  
"Quickly!" Furion urged." Before it's to late." Illidan stopped dead in his tracks as his face was filled with horror.  
"illidan?" the Archdruid asked as he followed his line of sight." What's wron-"  
Malfurion joined his brother in the same horror as they found an bloodied and laughing Maiev Shadowsong stood triumphant on the broken statue of Elune as she held an severed head in the air. The severed head of Tyrande Whisperwind.


End file.
